Love Story That Has No Beginning
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Apakah akan ada akhir yang bahagia bagi kisah cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah dimulai? Ini hanyalah realita kisah cinta Haruno Sakura yang masih menyimpan perasaannya hingga perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir. "Kenapa... kenapa kau sangat membenciku, Sasuke-kun...?" Chapter 5: Open Your Heart. SasuSaku Canon. CH 5 UPDATED!
1. Prolog

Karya ini terinspirasi oleh manga dan anime Naruto, forum-forum di internet yang berdebat soal kemungkinan SasuSaku benar-benar terjadi di canon, _quotes_ angel-puppeteer, dan fandom SasuSaku.

Sekali lagi saya peringatkan bahwa akan banyak sekali SPOILER terutama buat yang belum mengikuti manga Naruto hingga chapter 661. Cerita ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Sakura. Setting timelinenya adalah waktu setelah berakhirnya perang dunia ninja ketiga. Namun akan banyak _flashback_ yang muncul sehingga kemungkinan _spoiler _akan semakin besar.

_I've warned you... There's will be spoiler in this fanfiction._

"_Is there any happy ending for the love that has no beginning?" –_angel puppeteer

Please enjoy!

Regards,

Akina Takahashi

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Canon, Angsty, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story That Has No Beginning<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Prolog**

_Is there any happy ending for the love that has no beginning?_

Aku tahu. Sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah melihatku. Bahkan diantara anggota tim tujuh yang lain pun ia jauh lebih menghormati Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

Walaupun mungkin ada saat dimana ia peduli padaku. Misalnya saja saat ujian Chuunin atau saat serangan Gaara ke Konoha. Waktu itu, aku sempat terlena karena ia berkata bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya untuk kedua kalinya. Berharap jika aku juga termasuk ke dalam daftar orang yang disayangi olehnya.

.

.

Seharusnya aku mengubur jauh-jauh harapan itu karena tak lama setelah kejadian itu ia membuang segalanya. Ia lebih memilih pergi bersama Orochimaru daripada tinggal di Konoha.

Aku memang bodoh karena hingga saat ini aku masih menyimpan perasaan cinta padanya. Padahal ia telah mengutarakan dengan jelas jawaban dari pernyataan cintaku dulu. Disaat aku mengutarakan perasaanku sepenuh hati ia malah memukulku hingga pingsan dan meninggalkanku di bangku taman yang dingin. Sendirian. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa ia menolakku? Bahwa ia mencampakkanku?

Tapi entah kenapa saat itu aku masih berharap bahwa suatu saat ia akan kembali dan membalas perasaanku. Berharap bahwa selama aku dan Sasuke berada dibawah langit yang sama maka suatu saat perasaanku akan terhubung dengannya.

.

.

Ya, aku memang menyedihkan. Aku tahu itu.

.

.

Aku selalu menggantungkan harapan pada satu kata yang diucapkannya padaku sebelum meninggalkan Konoha.

"_Arigatou_ –terima kasih"

terima kasih untuk apa? Kenapa ia berterima kasih padaku? Jika benar ia peduli padaku mengapa ia pergi meninggalkanku? Mengapa ia tidak mengizinkanku pergi bersamanya?

.

.

Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan pernah ada di hatinya karena tempat itu sudah dipenuhi dengan dendam. Tak ada lagi tempat untukku.

.

.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Saat itu, saat dia pergi dari Konoha sebenarnya aku telah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Karena itulah aku memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Karena aku tahu, saat itu aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk membawanya kembali. Sementara Naruto, saat itu ia telah dianggap sebagai orang yang penting keberadaannya oleh Sasuke.

Aku benci diriku. Aku benci saat Naruto berjuang mati-matian bertarung dengan Sasuke, aku hanya mampu menangis meratapi nasibku.

Aku benci diriku. Disaat Naruto masih memiliki harapan agar Sasuke dapat kembali seperti dulu, aku malah menutup harapan itu dan bersikap putus asa.

Karena itulah aku memohon pada Tsunade-shisou agar dia mau membimbingku. Aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat lagi sehingga Naruto tidak perlu lagi menanggung beban berat itu sendirian.

Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto-lah yang mampu mewujudkan mimpinya, membuktikan perkataannya yang dulu hanya dianggap sebagai bualan belaka oleh semua penduduk Konoha. Ia telah menjadi pahlawan tidak hanya bagiku tetapi juga bagi seluruh penduduk Konoha. Dibandingkan Naruto kemampuanku tidak seberapa.

.

.

Aku bodoh karena menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk mengeluarkan orang yang kucintai dari kegelapan yang telah menderanya selama bertahun-tahun adalah dengan cara membunuhnya. Tekad itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, buktinya saat aku bertemu dengannya aku tak dapat melakukan apapun. Tanganku gemetar hingga kunai yang kugenggam terlepas dari tanganku.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mematuhi peraturan dasar ninja.

_Seorang ninja tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya dalam keadaan apapun._

Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih, aku dikuasai oleh perasaanku sendiri. Rasa cinta yang seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam itu kembali bangkit.

Tetapi saat itulah saat yang paling kutakutkan. Disaat rasa cintaku kembali muncul, Sasuke malah berusaha untuk membunuhku. Tidak hanya sekali. Bahkan beberapa kali. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya saat itu. Jika Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei tidak menyelamatkanku, aku pasti sudah mati ditangan orang yang sangat kucintai.

.

.

Cih, lagi-lagi aku menjadi gadis lemah yang harus diselamatkan. Aku benci akan hal itu.

.

.

Kami bertemu sekali lagi saat perang dunia Ninja keempat. Saat itu ia bergabung dengan aliansi lima negara untuk bertempur melawan Uchiha Madara. Ia membantu Naruto dan mereka berdua berhasil memenangkan pertempuran walaupun keduanya menderita luka cukup parah sehingga aku dan para ninja medis yang lain harus bekerja sangat keras untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Pada akhirnya aku merasa diriku berguna untuknya.

Seringkali setiap kali aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang rawatnya tanganku bergetar. Entah perasaan apa yang menjalar di tubuhku setiap aku melihat wajah tertidurnya yang damai. Berulangkali aku mengingatkan diriku agar aku tidak kembali berharap padanya. Berulangkali aku berkata pada diriku agar berhenti mencintainya, agar berhenti berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan melihatku.

.

.

Keadaan tidak akan pernah sama seperti dulu. Tim tujuh sudah berubah. Aku tahu itu.

Terkadang aku iri dengan tim Shikamaru yang masih tidak berubah seperti dulu. Ino, Chouji, dan Shikamaru telah mengenal sejak berada di akademi dulu. Mereka terus tumbuh bersama hingga hubungan mereka menjadi sangat dekat seperti saudara.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah seandainya jika perasaan ini tidak pernah ada apakah tim tujuh juga dapat kembali sama seperti dulu? Jika seandainya aku bukan _fangirl_ bodoh Sasuke yang selalu menolak ajakan kencan Naruto, apakah tim tujuh juga akan sama seperti tim sepuluh?

.

.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengakhiri perasaan ini. Padahal aku tahu, takkan ada akhir yang bahagia bagi kisah cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah dimulai.

Ya, aku tahu ini hanyalah perasaan satu arah. Dan perasaan satu arah tidak dapat disebut cinta. Karena cinta adalah perasaan yang bersambut, cinta muncul dari perasaan dua orang. Bukan satu orang saja. Dan kisahku dengan Sasuke takkan pernah dimulai karena selama ini perasaanku tak pernah bersambut. Tak akan pernah.

_Is there any happy ending for the love that has no beginning?_

.

.

Akina Takahashi presents,

_For the love story of __**Haruno Sakura.**_

-To Be Continue-

Wanna see more?

Please review!

With love,

Akina Takahashi


	2. Conciousness

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Canon, Angsty, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story That Has No Beginning<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: Consciousness**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" Sapa Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto yang baru saja sadar dari koma akibat pertarungan melawan Uchiha Madara. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan bunga lili putih di vas bunga yang berada di atas meja.

"Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto ceria. Tangan kanan dan kirinya masih dipenuhi bebatan perban akibat luka yang dideritanya namun sepertinya hari ini dia sudah tampak jauh lebih baik. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu semenjak pertarungan hebat itu. Dan hasilnya sudah jelas, aliansi lima negara berhasil memenangkan peperangan dan membunuh Uchiha Madara beserta Uchiha Obito.

Sakura berjalan menuju Naruto kemudian meletakkan tangannya di urat nadi pemuda itu. "Hm, tidak ada masalah dengan denyut nadimu." Setelahnya ia menggerakkan tangannya ke dahi si _blonde_ itu perlahan untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu. "Suhu tubuhmu juga sudah normal." Gadis itu tersenyum menatap mata _cerulean _Naruto. "Mungkin besok atau dua hari lagi kau sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit."

"_YATTA!" _Naruto berteriak senang. "Akhirnya aku bisa makan di Ichiraku ramen!"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh makan sembarangan?" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Kau harus makan sesuai dengan menu yang kusarankan."

"APAA?" Naruto terlihat panik. Ia teringat akan suplemen kesehatan yang diberikan Sakura padanya saat ia berlatih untuk mengontrol _chakra_nya. Rasanya sangat mengerikan.

"Tidak mau! Sakura-chan kumohon... aku bisa mati kalau tidak makan rameen~" Naruto merengek. Ia menarik tangan Sakura. "Rameeenn, aku ingin rameeen..."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menarik tangannya. "Tidak ada ramen buatmu!"

"Sakuraaa-chaaaan... kumohooon..." rengekan Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Tidak. Atau kau mau menginap beberapa minggu lagi disini setelah kupatahkan tulang rusukmu?" ancam Sakura.

Naruto yang merinding setelah memikirkan betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan Sakura segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"..."

"Naruto..." Kali ini suara Sakura berubah menjadi jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan tadi. Mata _emerald_nya menatap Naruto tulus. "_Arigatou._"

Mata biru Naruto melebar.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan dunia ninja dari kehancuran, terima kasih karena kau telah memberi harapan padaku, ah maksudku aku dan para ninja Konoha yang lain…" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Terima kasih karena telah membawa Sasuke-kun pulang."

"Aku tidak sehebat itu Sakura-chan." Naruto tertawa hambar. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak. Itu semua benar, Naruto."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melawan Uchiha Madara jika kalian tidak membantuku." Naruto tersenyum. "Justru kalianlah yang telah memberiku harapan. Dan yang terakhir, bukan aku yang membawa Sasuke kembali. Sasuke kembali atas keinginannya sendiri."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami semua pasti sudah mati jika kau tidak memberikan _chakra_mu, Naruto… dan Sasuke, dia kembali setelah melihat tekadmu yang begitu kuat. Dia kembali karena kau telah berhasil menunjukkan jalan yang benar padanya." Ia memeluk Naruto dan berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. "Terima kasih Naruto karena telah menjadi pahlawan bagiku dan juga bagi Konoha."

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih menyukai rekan satu timnya itu. Walaupun saat ini ia sedikit bimbang karena Hinata telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Sebaiknya kau segera memberi Hinata jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya waktu itu."

"Aah itu…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Sedikit salah tingkah ketika mendengar saran sahabat baiknya ini.

"Oh, ayolah Naruto. Kau harus memberikan jawaban yang bagus tentunya." Sakura pura-pura kecewa. "Tidak setelah kau menolak pernyataan cintaku."

"Ah, hei! Kau tahu kan saat itu kau menyatakan cinta padaku karena kau ingin aku melupakan janjiku untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Itu bukan pernyataan cinta sungguhan Sakura-chan!"

"Haah, banyak alasan kau Naruto!" gerutu Sakura. "Masa kau tega membiarkan Hinata menanti tanpa ada kepastian yang jelas?"

"Iya, akan segera kupikirkan." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Sesaat Naruto dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura mengeras.

"Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Luka-lukanya sudah mulai sembuh dan mungkin dia juga akan diperbolehkan pulang satu atau dua hari lagi." Jelas Sakura. Naruto dapat melihat mata hijau _emerald_ gadis itu sempat meredup sesaat.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Ah, jam besuk sudah hampir habis. Aku harus segera menengok Sasuke-kun." Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan melambaikan tangan dengan ceria pada Naruto. "_Jaa na, _Narutoo!"

"_Jaa_ na Sakura-chaaan! Besok jangan lupa bawakan aku makanan enak yaa!" Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Sakura sambil tertawa lebar.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menjauhi ruangan Naruto hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang ia ketahui sebagai pintu masuk menuju ke ruangan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menarik napas panjang seolah ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang berat di balik pintu ini. Sungguh, bertemu dengan Naruto dan bertemu dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang jauh berbeda. Ia merasa nyaman dan dapat mengeluarkan segala emosinya jika berada di hadapan Naruto. Ia dapat menangis, tertawa, tersenyum, marah, ataupun dapat mengeluarkan _inner_nya di dengan bebas. Sementara di hadapan Sasuke… tidak. Tidak sekalipun. Aura dingin sang Uchiha itu selalu berhasil membuatnya berubah menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOK

Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu itu. "Sasuke-kun…"

Tak ada reaksi.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang memang tidak dikunci itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia melakukannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ketika ia melihat sang Uchiha _prodigy_ tengah terlelap diatas ranjang. Entah perasaan apa yang merayapi tubuhnya ketika melihat wajah damai Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Ia meletakkan bunga yang di bawanya ke dalam vas kemudian berjalan menuju pemuda pujaan hatinya itu.

Mata hijaunya memperhatikan rambut hitam pemuda itu yang tampak lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya, kulit putih pucatnya, wajah tampannya yang dingin, hingga tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada sewaktu mereka _genin_ dulu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi pemuda itu namun pergerakkan tangannya seketika berhenti.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Rasa sakit yang tak ia ketahui menjalar di dadanya. Sakura mencengkram baju merahnya kuat. Tangannya gemetar ketika bayangan saat dulu pemuda Uchiha ini berniat membunuhnya kembali muncul dalam benaknya.

Bayangan _chidori_ yang berputar liar hendak menyerangnya, bayangan kunai beracun yang nyaris saja mengenai dirinya, juga bayangan wajah Sasuke yang tertawa senang ketika ia nyaris saja membunuh teman satu timnya sendiri, Karin.

HAH HAH HAH

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sesak. Ia tidak dapat lagi membiarkan kenangan-kenangan menyeramkan itu kembali menghantui benaknya. Ia mengambil langkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Masih mencengkram bajunya berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya, ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Tak lama setelah Sakura pergi. Sepasang mata _onyx _terbuka. Menandakan bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya tertidur tadi.

"Sakura…"

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruno Sakura<strong>_: _"Even during winter it keeps it's beauty, never losing to the cold. A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Sinar bulan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Memberikan sedikit cahaya pada kamarnya yang nyaris gelap gulita. Mata hijaunya menatap kosong sebelum akhirnya ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Aishiteru… _

_Aku mencintaimu –aku mencintaimu –aku mencintaimu –aku mencintaimu –aku mencintaimu_

Tubuhnya bergetar sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. _Chakra_ hijau keluar dari tangannya, dengan putus asa ia berusaha menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu. Namun… tak ada yang terjadi. Entah kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak bisa hilang. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan seorang _iryo-nin_ jenius seperti dirinya tak mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

Bukankah ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri agar berhenti menjadi gadis lemah yang selalu saja menjadi titik hitam dari tim tujuh?

Kenapa? Kenapa ini masih terjadi?

Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap foto tim tujuh saat mereka masih _genin_ dulu.

_Aah… rasanya sudah lama sekali…_

Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya perlahan hingga ia menyentuh ujung _frame_ foto itu.

_Seandainya aku dapat kembali ke masa itu._

_Seandainya aku dapat memperbaiki semua kesalahanku dulu._

_Seandainya saja saat itu aku lebih kuat, lebih berguna, dan lebih mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat itu…_

_Apakah… Sasuke-kun akan melihatku?_

**Tidak.**

Sakura dengan segera menarik tangannya kembali. Membiarkan foto berpigura itu tetap berada pada tempatnya.

**Berhentilah berharap.**

**Ia takkan pernah melihatmu.**

**Bagaimanapun kau berusaha.**

**Oh astaga, apakah kau buta Sakura?**

**Sudah berapa kali ia merendahkanmu? Sudah berapa kali ia mengataimu sebagai perempuan menyebalkan? Sudah berapa kali ia mengataimu sebagai perempuan tidak berguna yang hanya akan menyusahkan dirinya?**

HAAH HAAH HAAH

Napasnya terasa sangat berat.

_Kau benar. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang keras kepala. _

Sang gadis Haruno segera membaringkan dirinya menghadap jendela. Masih meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya, sang gadis berpiyama merah muda itu kembali menangis.

**Cih.**

**Untuk apa kau menangisi si brengsek itu Sakura? Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan hanya untuknya?**

**Sudah cukup semua hinaan itu Sakura.**

**Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanmu sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan.**

**Apa lagi yang kau harapkan darinya?**

**Apa untungnya kau mencintai pemuda arogan, keras kepala, kasar, dan sombong seperti dia? Selalu menganggap klan Uchiha sebagai pusat dunia. Mendewakan darah keturunannya sendiri lebih dari apapun. Menganggap orang lain selain keluarganya sebagai sampah. **

**Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?**

**Wajahnya yang tampan? Ataukah kemampuannya sebagai ninja?**

**Jika itu benar maka kau sama saja dengan penggemarnya yang lain. Itu bukan cinta namanya. Hanya sekedar obsesi mengidolakan seseorang.**

_Tidak._

_Bukan itu._

_Aku tahu perasaan ini lebih dari itu. Jika aku hanya sekedar penggemarnya maka seharusnya perasaan ini sudah hilang sejak ia menjadi missing nin dulu. Seharusnya aku menjadi seperti penggemarnya yang lain yang pada akhirnya kecewa padanya dan meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tidak… perasaanku padanya tak pernah hilang._

_Walaupun aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mencintainya._

_Ya, apakah kau tahu…_

_Cinta itu tidak memerlukan alasan._

_Aku tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang tampan, sifatnya yang arogan, ataukah kemampuannya yang hebat itu._

_Yang aku tahu hanyalah aku menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke._

**Hmph. Konyol.**

**Apa gunanya cinta satu arah? Apa untungnya bagimu jika dia bahkan tidak pernah membalas perasaanmu?**

**Kalau begitu simpan saja semua cintamu itu Sakura. Biarkan perasaan itu menghancurkanmu.**

_Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?_

**Buang semua perasaan tidak berguna itu, idiot!**

_Aah… benar juga… jika aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi mungkin saja aku akan kembali seperti diriku yang dulu._

Sang gadis _pink_ tersenyum pahit sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya membiarkan kegelapan menghilangkan kesadarannya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku akan membalaskan dendam seluruh klanku! Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku. Termasuk kau, Sakura!"<em>

"_Kau menyebalkan!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"SASUKEE! SASUKEEE!" Naruto berteriak riang ketika ia berlari memasuki ruang rawat Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara si pemuda _raven_ itu hanya menatap sebal pada pemuda _blonde _itu. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. "_Urusai dobe!_"

Sakura yang berada di belakang Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjitak kepala Naruto dari belakang. "Jangan teriak-teriak baka! Ini rumah sakit!"

"Aww! _Itai yo_ Sakura-chan!" gerutu pemuda _blonde_ itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol. "Kau bisa membuatku kembali dirawat disini!"

Sakura tidak menanggapi Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju Sasuke. "Sudah merasa lebih baik Sasuke-kun?" Senyum lembut kembali muncul di bibirnya. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau terkena cahaya matahari. Sasuke tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menatap keluar jendela yang terdapat di sampingnya.

"Hn…"

_Seperti biasa… dia tidak pernah berubah._

"Hei! Hn itu artinya iya atau tidak?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke. "Teme! Aku benci pada gumaman tak jelasmu itu. Apa salahnya sih menjawab dengan jelas pertanyaan Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto seolah ia tidak suka dikritik seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa niatnya untuk membalas pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Akhirnya itu menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sudah jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja aku masih sering mengalami sakit kepala."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Itu wajar Sasuke-kun. Kau mengalami gegar otak ringan saat kau pertama kali tiba disini. Kuharap rasa sakit itu akan hilang dalam beberapa hari ini." Ia mengarahkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh dahi pemuda itu. Sasuke sempat melihat lengan gadis itu sedikit gemetar ketika hendak menyentuhnya.

Sakura menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya di dahi Sasuke untuk merasakan suhu badan pemuda itu. "Suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal. Mungkin sore ini kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang."

"Hn…"

Naruto yang mengamati perubahan atmosfir diantara Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Saat ini ia paham betul jika mereka berdua membutuhkan privasi.

"AAAHH!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak. "Aku ingat aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei! _Jaa na_ Sasuke! Sampai jumpa Sakura-chan!" Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Huf, si bodoh itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja berisik." Gerutu pemuda _onyx_ itu. Ia memandang kesal kearah punggung Naruto yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ya, benar. Naruto selalu seperti itu." Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke. Seketika senyumnya lenyap ketika ia melihat Sasuke menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Sakura merasa tidak nyaman ketika Sasuke memandangnya seperti itu.

"Tidak."

_Lagi-lagi tatapan tajam itu._

_Kenapa hatiku sakit? Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah kebal?_

_Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah berhenti mencintainya?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa perasaan ini tidak pernah mau hilang? Kenapa aku harus menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun?_

"Ah, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya saat ini kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu ya?" Gadis _pink_ itu berbalik menjauhi Sasuke. "_Gomen na _Sasuke-kun… aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Aku pergi dulu."

Langkah Sakura segera terhenti ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"_Arigatou._" Tangan Sakura kembali bergetar ketika mendengar kata ini dari Sasuke. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa hampa. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu menuju keluar.

_Terima kasih untuk apa? Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku Sasuke-kun?  
>Apa kau berniat memberikan harapan kosong lagi padaku? Apa kau berniat menghancurkan hatiku lagi?<em>

_Berhenti memberi harapan padaku! Jangan biarkan aku berharap lagi!_

_Jangan bersikap baik padaku! Jangan mengasihani aku! Cukup! Semuanya sudah cukup!_

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

"_Douiteshimashite _Sasuke-kun_…"_ Dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan pemuda itu.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. _Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu lagi padaku?_

_Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang sama seperti saat kau pergi meninggalkanku tiga tahun yang lalu? _

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uchiha Sasuke: <strong>__"You're annoying.. –you really are annoying..."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Malam ini untuk pertama kalinya semenjak tiga tahun terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke rumah tinggalnya. Ia menghela napas, tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan kembali ke rumah menyedihkan ini lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan disini.

Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah utama di distrik Uchiha itu. Sejenak ia merasakan tangannya bergetar saat hendak menggeser pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia takut.

Ia takut bayangan kematian keluarganya akan kembali muncul menghantui benaknya. Oh astaga, pasti saat ini Uchiha Madara sedang menertawakannya dari akhirat.

Sangat konyol bukan? Seorang _shinobi _ sehebat dirinya yang mampu mengalahkan orang yang mampu mengobrak-abrik dunia ninja seperti Madara ternyata takut untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Cih."

"BRAKK"

Merasa frustasi, Sasuke menggeser pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan kasar. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa rumahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti rumah kosong yang tidak terawat selama bertahun-tahun. Semua perabotan terlihat rapi dan bersih, lantai yang terlihat seperti telah dipel berkali-kali, dan yang paling mengagetkan adalah aura hangat yang menyenangkan menguar di seluruh ruangan. Aura penuh kasih mirip seperti yang ia rasakan saat berada di dekat ibunya dulu.

_Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?_

Merasa tak tenang ia berusaha mengaktifkan _Sharingan_nya untuk berusaha mencari tahu siapa penyusup yang mungkin saja masih berkeliaran disini. Namun sayang, usahanya gagal begitu saja.

_Sialan._

_Sepertinya para perawat di rumah sakit telah menyegel aliran chakraku sehingga aku tidak dapat menggunakan ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu termasuk Sharingan._

Ia memfokuskan pendengarannya berusaha mendengar pergerakan manusia yang mungkin saja masih ada disini, yah setidaknya ia masih dapat menggunakan _taijutsu_ untuk menghajar penyusup itu.

Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitarnya. Dengan kesal akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terdapat di ruang keluarga. Ia menutup matanya perlahan berusaha untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terus-menerus berputar di benaknya.

Bukan, bukannya ia merasa keberatan rumahnya menjadi bersih dan rapi seperti ini. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak suka jika daerah privasi miliknya dimasuki orang lain tanpa seizinnya. Yah, tipikal Uchiha.

Arogan. Kaku. Keras kepala.

_Naruto?_

_Hmph, si baka itu bahkan tidak bisa membersihkan apartemennya sendiri yang sudah tampak seperti tempat pembuangan sampah itu._

_Kakashi?_

_Oh, sejak kapan sensei pervert peduli akan kebersihan rumah seorang mantan muridnya?_

_Sakura?_

Mata hitamnya terbuka. Ya benar. Pasti gadis _pink_ itu yang melakukannya. _Shinobi_ Konoha yang memiliki ikatan dengan dirinya hanyalah mereka bertiga. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan orang selain anggota timnya sendiri.

Cih.

_Untuk apa gadis itu melakukan ini?_

_Hn… ternyata ia sama saja dengan Karin. Selalu mencari perhatian. Apakah ia berpikir dengan ini aku akan menyukainya? Oh astaga, bahkan disaat aku sekarat pun ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan Naruto terlebih dahulu daripada aku._

_Cih, aku benci itu. Aku benci dinomorduakan. Terutama jika sainganku adalah Naruto._

_Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya sama seperti waktu aku melihat ayah jauh lebih memperhatikan Itachi daripada aku. _

_Ah, aku tahu. Ini adalah perasaan iri. _

_Tidak. Ada yang berbeda dari perasaanku pada Itachi waktu itu._

_Ah aku tahu… Cemburu. Ya, aku cemburu pada Naruto._

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan si bodoh itu? Apa pentingnya Sakura bagiku? Ia bahkan bukan anggota klan Uchiha. Ia hanya rekan satu timku dan Naruto. Itu saja. _

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Aku tidak ingin orang luar mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Apalagi ia bukan seorang Uchiha._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua semenjak Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Naruto sedang disibukkan dengan kunjungan _Rai-kage _keempat, Mei Terumi sang_ Mizu-kage, Onoki _sang_ Tsuchi-kage _ketiga dan Gaara sang _Kaze-kage_ tampan dari Suna. Jujur saja Sakura sedikit heran dengan kunjungan ketua dari negara anggota aliansi lima negara ini. Urusan apa yang sedemikian penting hingga mereka harus meninggalkan negaranya masing-masing dan datang ke Konoha?

Oh, semoga saja bukan membahas soal ancaman perang atau apapun namanya. Ia sudah muak menangani korban peperangan yang kebanyakan datang dalam keadaan mengenaskan kepadanya.

Ataukah kedatangan mereka ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Bagaimanapun juga Uchiha Sasuke pernah dianggap sebagai ninja berbahaya bagi keamanan negara mereka.

Ah sepertinya ia berpikir terlalu jauh.

Seharusnya dengan pengorbanan Sasuke yang begitu besar saar peperangan melawan Uchiha Madara seharusnya mereka telah memaafkannya kan?

Bagaimanapun juga jika saja Sasuke tidak membantu Naruto saat itu, mungkin saja _project Tsuki No Me_ yang digagas oleh Uchiha Madara akan berhasil dan semua manusia yang hidup di bumi saat ini akan terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ selamanya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya. Entah kenapa melihat Sasuke kembali berada di Konoha malah membuat perasaannya kacau. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi kacau seperti ini.

"_Tadaima._" Sakura membuka sepatu _boots _hitamnya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Ara, okaerinasai._" Suara hangat ibunya, Haruno Mebuki, menggema dari dapur. "Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat hari ini."

"_Okaeri_ Sakura!" Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura terlihat bersemangat menyambut putrinya pulang. Sakura tersenyum. Sungguh ia bahagia bisa memiliki ayah dan ibu yang menyayanginya. Meskipun ayahnya terkesan norak dan tidak setampan Namikaze Minato atau segagah Uchiha Fugaku tapi ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia masih memiliki ayah yang luar biasa. Yah walaupun ia akui ia sering kesal jika ayahnya mulai mengeluarkan candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu buatnya.

"Sakura, bantu kaa-san untuk mencuci semua piring-piring ini!" Seperti biasanya Mebuki langsung memberi pekerjaan rumah bagi putrinya itu. Dan seperti biasanya pula Sakura selalu saja menolak untuk mengerjakannya. Ya, Sakura memang membenci pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti mencuci atau melipat pakaian.

Tanpa berkata-kata Sakura segera berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai mencuci piring-piring yang ada disana tanpa mengeluarkan protes sedikitpun. Hal ini sukses membuat Mebuki dan Kizashi kaget setengah mati karena biasanya Sakura akan langsung menolak dengan bermacam alasan dan segera naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Tumben sekali kau mau mengerjakannya." Mebuki sedikit takjub. "Kukira kau akan segera naik ke kamarmu seperti biasanya." Komentarnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya dan tidak ingin lagi mengomentari pekerjaan putrinya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan di dalam dirinya yang bilang bahwa hari ini Sakura bukanlah Sakura yang biasanya. Entah apa yang dialami putrinya hari ini.

"Tentu saja kaa-san! Semenjak si pemuda Uchiha itu kembali, Sakura kan jadi bersemangat untuk berlatih menjadi istri yang baik. Hahahaha!" Canda Kizashi.

Sakura hanya terdiam menanggapi candaan tidak lucu ayahnya. Ia masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tenang. Sebelum akhirnya Kizashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang berhasil membuat Sakura hampir saja memecahkan piring yang dipegangnya.

"Padahal aku akan lebih setuju jika Naruto yang menjadi calon menantuku." Kizashi menghela napas. Ia meletakkan gulungan kertas yang dipegangnya di atas kotatsu. "Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah pahlawan bagi Konoha dan masa depannya jauh lebih jelas daripada pemuda Uchiha itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada si Uchiha itu." Gelengnya pasrah. "Hahaha tapi setidaknya ia setampan ayahmu kan Sakura Hahahaha." Tawanya kembali menggema.

"Tou-san! candaanmu sudah keterlaluan!" Mebuki yang sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan putrinya segera memarahi Kizashi yang memang tidak pernah bisa membaca keadaan di sekitarnya. "Ne, Sakura. Maafkan ayahmu ya, kau tahu kan ayahmu itu bodoh. Tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita sama sekali."

Sakura yang asalnya diam saja segera membalas perkataan ayahnya tadi. Sungguh ia tidak menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Melainkan sebagai perkataan serius dari _otousan_nya. "Dia bukan penjahat, _tou-san_! Dan satu lagi kuingatkan bahwa tidak ada hubungan khusus diantara kami, jadi _tou-san_ bisa tenang karena ia takkan menjadi menantumu."

"Sakura…" Mebuki menatap Sakura khawatir.

"_Gomen_ Sakura, aku tidak tahu kalau leluconku ternyata menyakitimu." Kizashi terlihat menyesal. "Aku percaya kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukan penjahat seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang."

"_Daijoubu_, _tou-san…_" Sakura tersenyum. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring. "Maafkan aku juga karena memiliki selera humor yang rendah. Tapi tadi aku sempat ingin tertawa saat _tou-san_ bilang kalau _tou-san_ setampan Sasuke." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Itu benar kalau _tou-san _dan Sasuke-kun berdiri sejajar kemudian dilihat dari puncak gunung pahatan patung Hokage."

"Hahahaha." Mebuki tertawa ketika mendengar hal ini.

"Hei, kalau aku tidak tampan kenapa kau mau menjadi istriku?" Kizashi menunjuk Mebuki.

"Ara, itu kan karena _tou-san_ selalu saja mengejarku kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai-sampai dikira _stalker_ oleh ayahku dulu." Kenang Mebuki. "Karena aku tidak tega makanya aku menerima lamaranmu saat itu, _anata_."

"Err, jadi aku lahir karena _kaa-san_ tidak tega menolak _tou-san_?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia merasa beruntung berada dalam keluarga hangat ini. Ya walaupun lelucon ayahnya selalu berhasil membuat _mood_nya rusak.

"Haa, tidak begitu juga Sakura! Kau harus tahu bahwa ibumu ini pernah mengancam ingin bunuh diri jika aku tidak jadi menikahinya."

"Hei, jangan memutar balikkan fakta! Itu bukannya _tou-san_ yang ingin bunuh diri jika aku menolak lamaranmu?"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar." Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya meletakkan piring terakhir yang telah dicucinya di dalam rak. Ia berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang masih sibuk membaca gulungan kertas yang entah apa isinya di ruang keluarga.

"Sakura, sepertinya para tetua Konoha tidak sependapat dengan kita soal Uchiha Sasuke." Tiba-tiba saja Kizashi berujar.

"Eh, apa maksud _tou-san_?"

"Tadi siang _tou-san_ mendengar kabar burung bahwa ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke akan dihukum mati."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ia kembali teringat pada kata-kata Naruto pagi ini.

"_Gomen na Sakura-chan sepertinya hari ini reuni tim tujuh di Ichiraku ramen terpaksa batal. Kau tahu? Tsunade-baachan memaksaku untuk ikut menemaninya dalam pertemuan kage hari ini. Huf, menyebalkaaaann~!"_

Jika itu benar maka mungkin saja semua gosip ini adalah kebenaran yang tersebar sebelum waktunya.

_Sasuke-kun dihukum mati?_

_Yang benar saja…_

_Ini bercanda kan?_

_Setelah ia bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Konoha._

_Setelah ia mengorbankan segalanya untuk kembali kesini._

_Ini tidak adil._

_Tidak adil –tidak adil_ _ –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil –tidak adil_

**Hmph, apanya yang tidak adil? Si brengsek itu pantas menerimanya.**

_TIDAK!_

_Demi Tuhan, seburuk apapun sikapnya padaku ia tetap berhak untuk bahagia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut haknya dengan paksa! Apalagi mencabut nyawanya… satu-satunya hal yang masih ia miliki saat ini._

_Uchiha Sasuke... seorang pria yang seumur hidupnya dikelilingi oleh kegelapan dan dendam. Apakah adil jika hidupnya juga berakhir dalam kegelapan? _

_TIDAK! TIDAK!_

_Sasuke-kun... dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Demi Tuhan! Ini tidak boleh terjadi._

BRAKK

Sakura menggebrak kotatsu hingga menyebabkan kotatsu itu terbelah menjadi dua. Kizashi dan Mebuki yang _shock_ melihat tingkah putrinya itu hanya bisa menatap nanar putrinya yang saat ini terlihat sangat tidak stabil itu.

"Sakura!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>SasuSaku Facts:<strong>

"_Hating herself for always having to watch everyone's back as they protect her, Sakura vowed to become stronger and cuts herself free by chopping off her long hair."_

"_Even after 2 and a half years, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke had been shown to not waver."_

_"Towards Darkness... the one to appear before him is Sakura. She confesses to him as he tries to leave without looking behind him. She confesses with a blindingly uncompromising mind that does not want to lose him. The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura. But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks. Sakura who needed him to the very last. His words were real."_

Source: Narutopedia

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Gimana chapter kali ini? Terlalu lebay kah?

Awalnya saya ingin membuat fic ini berdasarkan Sakura POV, tapi setelah berpikir panjang akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menceritakannya dari sudut pandang pihak ketiga dengan beberapa _scene_ dilihat dari sudut pandang salah satu karakter yang menjadi fokus cerita. Semoga kalian menyukainya ya.

Ah, kata-kata yang berada di pergantian _scene_ itu saya kutip dari dialog yang ada di _manga _Naruto. Thanks to Masashi Kishimoto-sama yang dengan sangat jeniusnya menciptakan cerita yang sangat menyentuh.

Saran, kritik, ataupun _flame_ yang berkualitas dan membangun sangat saya tunggu! Bagaimanapun saya sangat menantikan _review _dari kalian semua.

QA Sections:

**NururuFauziaa, Jan 31, 2014**  
>Q: Apa chap depan bakal sedikit dialognya? Itu PDS3  PDS4?  
>A: Chapter-chapter setelah ini mungkin akan banyak dialognya :D. Setting fanfiksi ini adalah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 sama seperti setting manga Naruto yang baru keluar saat ini.<p>

**zhaErza, Jan 26, 2014**  
>Q: Ore no Hana ditunggu kelanjutannya.<br>A: Waaah saya terharu ternyata zhaErzha-san ternyata masih mengikuti Ore no Hana... jujur aja saya sempat stuck di fanfiksi ini. Tapi saya masih berusaha untuk melanjutkan Ore No Hana.

**iya baka-san, Jan 25, 2014**  
>Q: Kayanya kalo diambil dari Sakura POV bakalan nyeseknya. Akan seperti apa cinta yang tanpa awal ini?<br>A: Sebenernya ada sedikit perubahan ide awal di fanfiksi ini. Saya memutuskan akan mengeksplor masing-masing karakter yang ada. Jadi saya juga akan membuat cerita dari sudut pandang Sasuke juga. Ya silakan saja ikuti terus perkembangan cerita ini iya-san!

**Queeny Qyu, Jan 24, 2014**  
>Q: Kereen, pastinya ditunggu next chapter!<br>A: Terima kasih! yosh silakan tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

** .3914, Jan 24, 2014**  
>Q: Huaa lanjut! ingin baca kelanjutannya<br>A: Yooshh ini sudah diupdate! arigatou mayaa!

**akaneharuko, Jan 23, 2014**  
>Q: Lanjutin ceritanya, ga sabar nunggu kelanjutannya!<br>A: okee... ini udah dilanjut kok.

**khoirunnisa740, Jan 23, 2014**  
>Q: Aku juga berdebat di forum karena Masashi Kishimoto bilang Sasuke mati dan hanya satu pair yang terwujud.<br>A: Wah? saya bahkan ga tau soal itu. Tapi emang jalan pikirannya Kishimoto-sama terlalu luar biasa. Buktinya ga ada yang bisa nebak kelanjutan chapter manga Naruto bakal gimana. Malah ada chara baru misterius lagi yang muncul di chapter 634 ini.

**Tomat-23 & hanazono yuri, Jan 23, 2014**  
>Q: Lanjut!<br>A: Iyap ini sudah dilanjut :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	3. Realize

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Canon, Angsty, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story That Has No Beginning<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Realize**

Sakura berlari melintasi jalan utama Konoha. Sesekali ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya akibat pikirannya yang tidak fokus sejak tadi. Ia terus memaksakan dirinya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kantor Hokage. Perkataan ayahnya sore ini benar-benar membuatnya gusar.

"_Ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke akan __**dihukum **__**mati.**__"_

Mata hijau _emeraldnya_ melebar. Sungguh ia takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Jika begini cara Konoha memperlakukan Sasuke, ia sangat paham mengapa dulu pemuda itu berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Tentu saja, hal itu wajar setelah apa yang dilakukan Itachi untuk melindungi desa ini. Sasuke tentu saja tidak menginginkan kakak laki-lakinya menderita selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk desa yang sekarang akan memberikan hukuman mati padanya.

Seketika matanya melihat gedung yang sedang ditujunya. Dengan segera ia berlari masuk ke dalam dengan terburu-buru melintasi dua orang Anbu yang berjaga di pintu masuk. "Aku harus menemui Tsunade-_shisou_ sekarang." Ujarnya seraya berlalu pergi. Salah seorang dari kedua Anbu itu hendak mencegah Sakura masuk namun ia dihalangi oleh rekannya. "Biarkan Sakura-san menemui Tsunade-sama. Bagaimanapun Sakura-san harus mengetahui soal ini." Kata-kata itu hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil. "Kurasa itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan hari ini."

Sakura berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Hingga ia melihat sebuah pintu berwarna kecoklatan di depannya. Tangannya terhenti sesat ketika hendak mengetuk pintu itu.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenal. Suara Naruto terdengar sangat emosional di telinganya. "Tsunade-_baachan_! Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak boleh dihukum mati!"

DEG

DEG

DEG

_Ternyata semua gosip itu benar adanya._

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya keras dan meninju pintu yang ada di hadapannya hingga pintu itu terhempas masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghantam jendela yang ada di belakang Tsunade yang tengah terduduk.

Kejadian ini sukses mengagetkan kelima _kage_ yang masih duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto berteriak histeris. Bagaimanapun mendobrak pintu ruang pertemuan rahasia dari kelima ketua negara anggota aliansi ninja bukanlah hal yang bijaksana. Namun teriakan Naruto tidak digubris oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap tajam mata coklat madu Tsunade. "Benarkah itu _shishou_?" tanyanya. "Benarkah Uchiha Sasuke akan dihukum mati?" Mata hijaunya berkilat seolah meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya dari Godaime Hokage yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan berdiam diri jika mendengar kabar buruk ini. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura bukanlah gadis cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis seperti dulu.

"Tenanglah Sakura-san." Suara Gaara sang Kazekage menggema di ruangan. Sakura menatap tajam Gaara. "Maaf, Kazekage-sama. Saya tidak sedang berbicara dengan Anda." Ujarnya dingin.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto yang berada di samping Sakura menatapnya heran. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura se_tidaksopan _ini. Ia dengan ragu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Berusaha menenangkan teman satu timnya ini. Namun usahanya gagal ketika Sakura menyentak tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jawab aku _shisou!_" Bentaknya gusar.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Tsunade angkat bicara. "Ya. Itu _**benar**_."

Kelima _kage_ yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya agar dapat melihat perubahan reaksi gadis berambut _pink_ ini. Sebagian dari mereka berasumsi bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini akan menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade tadi. Mengingat gadis ini menyimpan perasaan pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun mereka semua salah.

"HAHAHAHA" Sakura tertawa merendahkan. Naruto melongo kaget dibuatnya. "Sakura-chan…"

Tsunade beserta ke empat ketua negara ninja lainnya hanya terdiam menanti kelanjutan perkataan gadis itu.

"Kupikir sebagai ketua dari negara anggota aliansi, kalian semua dapat berpikir lebih bijaksana. Tapi pada kenyataannya pemikiran kalian sangat sempit." Tawanya berhenti seketika. Kini gantian ia menatap masing-masing kage yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa alasan yang bagus bagi kalian untuk membunuh Sasuke-kun? Berikan aku alasan yang bagus." Tak ada keraguan di mata _emerald_nya. Suaranya tegas, tajam, dan terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat keberanian luar biasa di mata hijau Sakura. Sekalipun ia adalah _jinchuuriki_ yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, tetap saja ia masih memiliki rasa takut pada kelima pemimpin negara ini. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling dihormati di dunia _shinobi_.

"Aku salut pada keberanianmu, Sakura-san." Kini sang _Rai-kage_ yang angkat bicara. Ia terkenal sebagai _kage _yang memiliki kekuatan fisik dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sebelum perang ninja dimulai, Sasuke sempat menyerang adik dari _Rai-kage_, Killer Bee, yang merupakan _jinchuuriki_ dari _hachibi._ "Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kami tidak dapat membiarkan keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa mengancam keamanan negara kami. Biarpun saat ini Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki tanda-tanda akan berkhianat, tapi bisa saja ia memiliki tujuan tersembunyi saat ia membantu kita untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Madara."

"Terlebih lagi, hingga saat ini keberadaan Orochimaru maupun ketiga orang mantan anggota tim Taka yang dulu sempat dipimpin Sasuke masih belum diketahui." Gaara menambahkan. "Bukankah ini adalah hal yang patut dicurigai? Bisa saja Orochimaru berniat menghancurkan Konoha secara diam-diam. Ada kemungkinan yang harus kita pertimbangkan. Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Sasuke adalah mata-mata yang ia kirim untuk mengumpulkan informasi penting yang ada di Konoha?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat mendengar perkataan Sang _Kaze-kage_ dan _Rai-kage_. Mata hijaunya menutup sesaat berusaha mengingat perkataan Sai padanya saat perang _shinobi_ masih berlangsung.

.

.

"_Sakura-san, aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan mau membantu kita tanpa ada motif tersembunyi dibalik tindakannya." Si pemuda pucat mengingatkan Sakura. "Aku bisa menilai secara objektif karena aku tidak memiliki keterkaitan secara emosional dengan Sasuke. Aku berbeda dengan kau ataupun Naruto."_

_Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sai. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus mempercayainya."_

_._

_._

Saat itu ia masih mengingat bahwa mungkin saja Sai dapat melihat senyum palsunya. Bagaimanapun juga saat itu ada sedikit keraguan yang melintas di hatinya saat ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

**Bagaimana jika perkataan Sai saat itu benar adanya? Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun berniat menghancurkan Konoha secara diam-diam? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika itu terjadi?**

Berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan di benaknya, namun Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap mempercayai dan mendukung Uchiha Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

Ia kembali teringat pada perkataan Sasuke.

"_Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melindungi Konoha, selain itu aku akan menjadi Hokage."_

Kalimat ini sukses membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget. Termasuk dirinya. Sakura tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Sejak dulu pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menjadi Hokage. Kata-katanya saat itu berhasil membuat Kiba menertawakannya.

"_Aku tahu kalian takkan bisa melupakan apa yang telah kulakukan, tapi jujur saja aku tidak peduli pada anggapan kalian tentangku." Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan kalimat ini dengan nada datar seolah ini adalah kalimat paling membosankan yang ia katakan. "Hokage adalah alasan mengapa hal seperti ini dapat terjadi. Itulah mengapa aku ingin menjadi Hokage. Aku takkan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku ingin memastikan agar tidak ada lagi shinobi yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganku."_

Jujur saja, saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura merasa hatinya sakit. Ia tahu, ia tahu betapa dalamnya penderitaan yang dialami Sasuke sejak kecil. Rasa kesepian dan kehilangan terus mendera pemuda itu hingga akhirnya ia tersesat dalam jalan kegelapan dan tidak membiarkan siapapun membantunya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya menembus tembok pertahanan yang dibangun oleh pemuda itu. Ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Sakura memasuki dunianya. Sakura tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Oleh karena itulah ia merasa tidak berguna. Setidaknya Naruto berhasil memasuki daerah pertahanan Sasuke karena sebagai _jinchuuriki_ yang dulu dibenci semua orang, si pemuda _blonde_ itu pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara dirinya hanyalah seorang anak perempuan biasa yang tinggal di keluarga yang hangat. Ia takkan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke karena ia tidak pernah mengalami kesedihan dan kepahitan hidup yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

Oh, tidakkah para _kage_ ini berusaha untuk mengerti perasaan Sasuke? Tidakkah mereka mencoba mengerti betapa sulitnya kehidupan pemuda itu? Mereka tak pernah menganggap Sasuke sebagai manusia. Mereka hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai senjata berbahaya yang dapat meledak kapanpun.

Padahal jika saja pembantaian klan Uchiha tidak pernah terjadi mungkin saja saat ini Sasuke tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda baik hati dan berbakat yang selalu dikerubungi gadis-gadis karena ketampanannya. Ia mungkin akan bahagia jika ia menjalani kehidupan bersama keluarga hangatnya. Sang ayah yang tangguh dan gagah, Uchiha Fugaku. Ibu yang cantik dan lembut hatinya, Uchiha Mikoto serta Kakak laki-laki sempurna yang selalu menjadi idolanya sejak kecil, Uchiha Itachi, yang ternyata selama ini sangat menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari apapun.

Saat memikirkan ini Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia harus terlihat kuat di depan para _kage_.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

_**Jadi kau hanya takut pada kekuatan Sasuke-kun? **_

_**Kau bahkan tak berusaha untuk memahaminya!**_

"Itu benar!" _Onoki_ sang _Tsuchikage_ menimpali. "Kami tidak dapat membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke berbuat seenaknya. Dia itu seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapanpun, dan saat hal itu terjadi aku yakin kita tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi."

_**Huh. Bodoh! Sasuke-kun itu manusia bukan bom waktu! Dasar kakek tua idiot!**_

"Saat ini ia bahkan sudah bisa menguasai Susano'o dan aku yakin jika tinggal sedikit lagi ia menguasai Sharingannya untuk mengontrol semua _bijuu_ termasuk _kyuubi_. Dunia akan berada dalam bahaya jika ia memiliki niat jahat sedikit saja." Mei Terumi, wanita cantik yang berhasil menduduki jabatan _Mizu-kage_ di usianya yang cukup muda ini menambahkan. Ia menautkan jarinya di depan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. "Kuharap perasaanmu pada pemuda Uchiha itu tidak membuatmu untuk bertindak bodoh."

"Jadi kalian semua takut pada Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tajam kelima orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian semua takut hanya karena ia seorang Uchiha? Hanya karena ia memiliki Sharingan? Hanya karena ia bisa dengan mudah menguasai _bijuu_ jika ia menginginkannya?" Sakura bertanya sarkartis.

"Itu bukan hal yang sepele Sakura." Tsunade mengingatkan Sakura.

"Ya, kalian takut jika suatu saat Sasuke-kun akan berbalik dan menyerang kalian kan?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Sudah cukup!" Naruto menarik Sakura ke sisinya. Ia berusaha menarik Sakura untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto! Aku belum selesai!" Sakura menghentakkan tubuhnya gusar sehingga pegangan Naruto pada pinggangnya terlepas.

"Sekali lagi aku hanya akan mengingatkan pada _**Anda**_ semua **para **_**kage**_** terhormat** bahwa yang patut Anda waspadai bukan hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja." Ancam Sakura. Gadis itu mengalirkan _chakra_ pada kepalan tangannya.

"BRAKKK"

Semua pasang mata yang berada di ruang pertemuan _kage_ membelalak lebar ketika mereka melihat Sakura meninju meja bundar besar yang ada di hadapan mereka hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi ketika mereka menyadari lantai yang berada di bawah meja itu kini telah hancur. Memperlihatkan baja-baja pondasi beton lantai tersebut telah terputus akibat pukulan yang sangat hebat tadi. Kini mereka dapat melihat keadaan di lantai dasar dari lubang tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kalian membunuh Sasuke." Desis Sakura. "Aku yang akan menggantikannya untuk menghancurkan kalian semua jika ia menginginkannya."

"SAKURA! Tutup mulutmu! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini!" Tsunade berteriak marah. Ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura yang manis bisa menjadi liar seperti ini.

"_Shisou, _kau tahu benar bahwa aku sudah berhasil melampaui kemampuanmu saat ini. Jadi… jangan anggap ini sebagai omong kosong belaka." Sakura hanya bersikap tenang. "Aku tentu saja akan membenci desa yang telah membuat orang yang kusayangi menderita seumur hidupnya. Aku takkan memaafkan desa yang telah merenggut semua anggota keluarganya. Aku takkan membiarkan Sasuke berkorban lebih jauh lagi demi Konoha!"

Setelah ia yakin ia berhasil membuat kelima _kage _ini berpikir ulang akan keputusan mereka, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik lengan Naruto. "Ayo kita pergi Naruto. Biarkan mereka memikirkan kembali apa keputusan terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan." Dan dengan segera ia bersama Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Tsunade.

"Sakura…"

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruno Sakura:<strong>_ _"I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Wow! Sakura-chan! Tadi itu benar-benar gila!" Naruto berteriak histeris, kekaguman terpancar di mata birunya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau berhasil mengancam para _kage!_ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kakashi-sensei kalau ia tahu." Naruto berlari ringan di samping Sakura. _Mood_nya tiba-tiba saja membaik setelah kejadian tadi. Ia yakin saat ini pasti para _kage _sedang memikirkan ulang keputusannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan Konoha malam hari ini. Ia kembali berjalan menuju ke _training field_ tempat dimana ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke dulu berusaha untuk mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi sebagai ujian pertama mereka. Sakura menghela napas kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput. Naruto menyusul di sebelahnya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu menatap Sakura khawatir. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap langit berbintang yang ada di atasnya. "Naruto… apakah yang kulakukan itu benar?"

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan! Itu adalah hal terkeren yang pernah kulihat! Kau luar biasa Sakura-chan!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. "Saat ini pasti para _kage_ itu akan menarik kembali keputusan mereka!" serunya ceria.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu kan jika aku tidak mungkin berbalik menghancurkan Konoha sekalipun Sasuke-kun dihukum mati. Tsunade-_shisou_ benar. Itu hanya omong kosong belaka."

"Tentu saja aku tahu Sakura-chan! Aku sudah berteman denganmu lebih dari setengah umur hidupku." Cengirnya.

"Justru itu Naruto." Sakura menghela napas ketika melihat sahabatnya yang terlalu _simple minded_ ini. "Gertakanku takkan berguna. Tsunade-_shisou_ sudah mengetahuinya."

Seketika senyum di wajah Naruto menghilang. Benar kata Sakura, jika itu terjadi maka mereka takkan ragu lagi untuk mengeksekusi Sasuke. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke dihukum mati? Sungguh ia tak mau membayangkannya. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat dengan Sasuke, sebagai sahabat, rival, dan saudara.

"Ini tidak adil, Naruto…" suara Sakura bergetar menahan tangis. Kini ia tahu bahwa saat mereka berada di ruang pertemuan tadi Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya walau sebenarnya ia tetaplah Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto memeluk Sakura erat, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia berbisik di telinga Sakura. Mengusap punggungnya pelan berusaha menenangkannya. "Ada aku disini."

"Naruto… naruto…" Sakura mencengkram jaket oranye-hitam Naruto. "Kenapa harus Sasuke-kun yang menderita?"

"…"

"Sudah cukup ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya demi Konoha, kehilangan kakak kesayangannya, hidup dalam dendam seumur hidupnya… Aku… aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya menderita lebih dari ini…" Tangisannya semakin mengeras. Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura-channya. Ia tak dapat bicara apapun lagi untuk menenangkan Sakura karena dirinya sendiri pun ikut jatuh ke kesedihan yang mendalam bersama gadis itu.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, jika seandainya pembantaian klan Uchiha tidak pernah terjadi. Jika saja Danzou-san tidak pernah memerintahkan Itachi untuk membantai klannya sendiri. Jika Sasuke-kun tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan kita, apakah ia akan membuka hatinya padaku? Apakah ia dapat tersenyum bahagia? Apakah suatu saat nanti ia dapat menerima cintaku?"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia tahu betapa dalamnya cinta gadis ini untuk rivalnya itu. Ia tahu sejak dulu. Itulah mengapa ia menolak pernyataan cinta Sakura waktu itu. Entah kenapa ketika melihat kedua sahabat karibnya menderita seperti ini, hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke dan Sakura…

Setelah semua penderitaan yang mereka alami, mereka pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih dari siapapun. Ia tahu kedua orang sahabatnya itu telah berusaha sangat keras untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka.

Sakura telah tumbuh dari seorang gadis kecil pemalu, cengeng, lemah, dan kekanakan menjadi seorang wanita luar biasa hebat dengan mental sekuat baja. Naruto tahu, usaha yang dilakukan Sakura tidaklah mudah. Berkali-kali jatuh, berkali-kali ditinggalkan, berkali-kali dicampakkan, berkali-kali direndahkan.

Namun gadis itu tidak pernah menyerah bahkan disaat semua orang telah menyerah sekalipun. Hanya Sakura yang masih menyimpan cintanya pada Sasuke bahkan setelah pemuda itu berkali-kali menyakiti hatinya. Bahkan disaat pemuda itu berniat untuk **membunuh**nya sekalipun, Sakura masih mencintai pemuda itu.

Naruto sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Haruno Sakura. Ia sudah tahu bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia karena Sakura akan tetap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Oleh karena itu ia menyerah dan mulai menerima cinta tulus yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Naruto yakin bahwa Hinata mencintainya sama dengan Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke. Kini ia berharap jika kedua sahabatnya dapat meraih kebahagiaan seperti yang dirasakannya saat ia menerima cinta Hinata. Sungguh ia tak mau mati sebelum ia menyaksikan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, sebelum ia menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya membangun kembali keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto menatap Sakura lembut. Menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi gadis itu.

Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Sakura, berusaha menguatkan gadis itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Saat mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata biru pemuda itu, ia tahu. Naruto akan selalu menjadi matahari baginya. Hangat, menenangkan, dan menguatkan semua partikel di tubuhnya. _Chakra_ merah yang mengalir di tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan menyeramkan walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu adalah _chakra_ _kyuubi_ yang bisa saja membunuhnya setiap saat. Namun, yang ia rasakan adalah kebalikannya. _Chakra_ itu memberikan kehangatan dan menyembuhkan hatinya yang sakit.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Oleh karena itu, kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura tersenyum lembut. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan membimbing gadis itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Sakura hanya menuruti sahabatnya itu tanpa berkata apapun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto setelah ia melihat si pemuda _blonde_ itu memberikan isyarat padanya untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Berdasarkan apa yang kudengar saat pertemuan kage tadi, persidangan akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi."

"AP-apa? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Sakura terlihat panik. "Kita bahkan belum bisa mengumpulkan barang bukti dan saksi yang dapat meringankan hukuman Sasuke-kun!"

"Justru itu Sakura." Mata biru Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius. "Persidangan hanya formalitas belaka. Pada akhirnya Sasuke akan dihukum mati apapun yang terjadi." Ia menghela napas. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa keputusan para tetua tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Mungkin saja kita dapat mengubahnya jika para tetua belum mengeluarkan pernyataan mereka secara sah, tapi itu hanya terjadi jika kelima kage berpikiran sama dengan kita."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka menginginkan Sasuke dihukum mati." Suaranya kembali bergetar. "Dengan kata lain kita tak punya harapan lagi kan, Naruto?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh pengharapan.

"Tentu saja harapan itu selalu ada Sakura-chan!"

Sungguh Sakura sangat iri pada optimisme yang dimiliki pemuda ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke Kiri-gakure dan beberapa desa ninja lainnya untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang bisa meringankan hukuman Sasuke. Aku juga akan membujuk kelima kage agar mempertimbangkan keputusan mereka." Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Dan jika aku berhasil, maka para tetua takkan bisa berbuat apapun lagi."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Merasa senang ketika mendengar kalimat yang luar biasa menenangkan dari Naruto. "Kau luar biasa jenius Naruto!"

"Wahaha walaupun begini, aku pernah berhasil membujuk Rai-kage dan Tsunade-baachan yang terkenal keras kepala itu." Naruto menepuk dadanya.

"Seandainya sewaktu _genin_ dulu kau seperti ini." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu"

"Eh?" Naruto tercengang sesaat.

"Tapi sayangnya dulu kau itu seorang bocah idiot yang selalu berbuat kekacauan. Aku jadi tidak tahan jika satu hari saja aku tidak menjitak kepalamu yang bodoh itu dulu."

"Hei, hei Sakura-chan! Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan dulu aku jadi bodoh akibat jitakanmu yang luar biasa mengerikan itu." Gerutu Naruto.

Mendengar itu Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melupakan semua kegelisahan yang melanda hatinya.

"Ini tidak lucu tahu!" Naruto cemberut.

"Gomen, gomen…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"…"

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Jika aku tidak kembali hingga satu hari sebelum persidangan dimulai, Segera bawa pergi Sasuke dari sini." Raut wajah Naruto kembali serius. Naruto merogoh kantung ninjanya. "Bawa ini bersamamu." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kunai khusus yang dilapisi kertas mantra diatasnya.

"Ini…"

"Kunai khusus peninggalan ayahku. Aku bisa berteleportasi kemanapun kunai ini berada." Jelas Naruto. "Jangan kembali ke Konoha sampai aku datang menjemputmu dan Sasuke. Dan jika dalam jangka waktu dua minggu aku tidak juga datang, segera lari sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, maka sesuatu hal yang buruk telah terjadi padaku atau aku tidak berhasil membujuk kelima kage untuk membatalkan hukuman Sasuke."

"Tapi Naruto, jika kau melakukan ini maka kau akan dianggap pengkhianat karena telah membantu seorang terpidana mati untuk kabur dari hukumannya."

Naruto tersenyum. "Bukan hanya kau yang rela melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke."

Sakura tersentak.

"Aku akan yakinkan kau satu hal, Sakura-chan." Naruto kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Saat kau meninggalkan Konoha, saat itulah kau membuat seluruh Konoha menjadi musuhmu. Kau mungkin tidak dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu ataupun teman-temanmu lagi."

_Ya benar, jika aku kabur berdua dengan Sasuke maka aku juga akan menjadi missing nin sama sepertinya. Dan jika itu terjadi aku akan kehilangan semuanya…_

_Otousan,_

_Okaasan,_

_Ino-pig,_

_Hinata-chan,_

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_Kiba, Neji-san, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai dan bahkan Lee-san._

_Dan… orang yang paling berharga bagiku,_

_Matahariku…_

_**Naruto**_

_Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia membayangkan semua orang yang berharga baginya mulai berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Membiarkan dirinya sendirian dalam kegelapan._

_Takut. Ia takut sendirian._

_Ah, jadi ini yang dulu dirasakan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto?_

_Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan?_

**TIDAK!**

**Aku tidak boleh lemah!**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menanggung semua ini sendirian!**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun mati sebelum ia minta maaf padaku!**

"Sakura-chan…" Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sakura kembali. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mata hijaunya dipenuhi dengan keyakinan. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya Naruto! Aku rela menukar semua yang kumiliki agar tim tujuh dapat kembali bersama tanpa kurang satu orang pun!'

Naruto tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. "YOSHAA!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Dengan ini, misi penyelamatan Uchiha Sasuke dimulaaii!" teriaknya.

Sakura menutup mulut Naruto dengan panik. "Jangan teriak-teriak bodoh! Kalau rencana kita ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Ahahaha… _gomen gomen_." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku terlalu terbawa suasana tadi. Mendengar kata-katamu entah kenapa semangatku kembali membara!"

Sakura menghela napas menghadapi kelakuan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Naruto, kurasa Kakashi-sensei juga harus tahu rencana ini." Sakura menyarankan. "Selain ia juga bagian dari tim tujuh, ia juga pasti akan sangat berguna bagi aku dan Sasuke untuk kabur dari para penjaga. Kau tahu kan kalau salah satu teknik Sharingan yang dimilikinya yaitu _kamui_ dapat memindahkan kami ke dimensi lain sebelum mengembalikan kami ke tempat yang aman."

Naruto mengetukkan tangannya. "Ah benar juga! Kau pintar Sakura-chan! Kalau begitu Sai juga…"

"Tidak! Sai tidak boleh mengetahui rencana kita apapun yang terjadi!"

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Dia kan juga bagian dari tim tujuh." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sai tidak mempercayai Sasuke-kun seperti kita mempercayai Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura terlihat cemas. "Aku takut kalau ia akan berkhianat dan melaporkan semuanya."

"Aa…" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu yang boleh tahu hanya anggota tim tujuh yang dulu saja ya?"

"Un, sebisa mungkin kita tidak melibatkan orang lain dalam rencana ini Naruto." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Sakura-chan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kurasa sebaiknya kau harus menemui Sasuke di ruang selnya sampai aku kembali." Naruto menghela napas. "Kudengar mereka menyegel aliran _chakra_ Sasuke dengan segel tentagram yang sangat kuat. Segel itu tidak hanya mengurung _chakra_ yang ia miliki, tetapi juga menghisapnya."

Seketika mata Sakura melebar.

Sebagai ninja medis tentu saja ia tahu apa akibatnya jika _chakra_ seseorang dihisap habis maka tidak hanya kondisi fisiknya akan memburuk tetapi juga… orang itu akan **mati**.

"Kau harus memastikan kondisi tubuh Sasuke cukup sehat pada saat rencana ini dijalankan." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan melaksanakan tugasku sebaik-baiknya, Naruto." Keyakinan yang terdengar di suara Sakura mau tak mau membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan, aku… aku akan melindungimu dan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi." Naruto mengecup dahi Sakura. "Ini janji seumur hidupku padamu." Sakura menatap mata biru Naruto. "Ini janjiku yang kedua kalinya. Dan aku pasti akan menepatinya sama seperti janjiku yang pertama." Senyum hangat terpancar di wajah pemuda _blonde_ itu. "Serahkan saja semuanya padaku!" Ia memeluk Sakura dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto…" Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada sahabat baiknya itu. "Aku bersyukur saat ini aku masih memiliki sahabat yang dapat diandalkan seperti dirimu."

.

.

.

Sakura tahu, setelah ini hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

Hanya ada **dua** pilihan.

**Pilihan pertama** yaitu rencana mereka berhasil dan tim tujuh dapat kembali seperti dulu,

dan **pilihan kedua** yaitu rencana mereka gagal dan ia akan mati bersama dengan Sasuke.

Hingga saat ini Sakura tak tahu kemana takdir membawa mereka pergi. Entahlah itu pada pilihan pertama ataukah pilihan kedua.

Tapi yang ia tahu hanya satu hal.

Di dunia ini **tidak ada yang namanya _happily ever after_**.

Kalaupun rencana ini berhasil, tak ada jaminan bahwa Sasuke akan menerimanya. Mungkin saja ia akan tetap menjadi _annoying stupid fangirl_ di mata Sasuke. Jadi saat ini ia akan mempersiapkan mentalnya jika itu terjadi. Ia akan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan bodohnya itu. Ia hanya akan menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat baiknya, sama seperti Naruto. Tak peduli jika si pemuda Uchiha tidak beranggapan sama dengannya.

Takkan ada lagi pandangan memuja darinya bagi pemuda itu. Takkan ada lagi hati yang bisa dipatahkan bagi pemuda itu. Takkan ada lagi **cinta** baginya.

Hanya rasa sayang kepada sahabat.

**Sama** **seperti hubungannya dengan** **Naruto**.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uzumaki Naruto: <strong>__Saku_ra-_chan_, _I will_ _bring back Sasuke no matter what! This is my lifetime promise with you. And I'm going to make it come true because that is my Ninja's Way._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes:<em>

Disini saya ingin membuat sosok Sakura yang terlihat keras dan kuat dari luar namun _fragile_ di dalam. Saya ingin membuat dia menjadi sosok yang dapat diandalkan. Dalam fanfiksi ini, Sakura tentu saja masih mencintai Sasuke. Namun, ia berusaha menempatkan dirinya sendiri dengan baik dan menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat baiknya sama seperti Naruto. Jadi saya tidak akan menciptakan sosoknya sebagai _pathetic Uchiha's lover _lagi_. _

Sementara Sasuke disini saya bikin sebagai karakter yang keras kepala, arogan, dan kaku. _Just as an Uchiha would be._ _Yes, He's just an egoist, selfcentered, arrogant, stupid, loner, avenger, bastard. _Walaupun begitu, sesuai dengan kata-kata Kishimoto-san yang bilang kalau Sasuke itu ga jahat, dia cuma terlalu _pure_ dan mudah dipengaruhi, dia bertindak sesuai dengan kemauan dia. Sesuatu yang dia anggap benar kan belum tentu menurut orang lain juga benar. Ya tapi _being a selfcentered Uchiha _dia ga pernah melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang orang lain. Dalam fanfiksi ini sebenarnya Sasuke udah punya perasaan tertentu sama Sakura (saya ga bisa bilang itu cinta atau bukan.) tapi dia ga pernah sadar akan hal itu. Ya karena dia ga pernah memberi atau merasakan cinta selama bertahun-tahun. _  
><em>

Kalau karakterisasi Naruto disini sih sama dengan karakter yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menjadi sandaran bagi Sakura, seorang sahabat yang dapat diandalkan, hangat, dan menyenangkan. Naruto bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarganya oleh Sakura. Di fanfiksi ini saya ingin menonjolkan hubungan persahabatan mereka yang luar biasa dekat.

Yoshh! cukup sekian deh bacotan saya,

Akhir kata,

Saran, kritik, komentar, atau apapun mengenai fanfiksi ini sangat saya tunggu! Review adalah alasan saya untuk terus melanjutkan fanfiksi ini.

With Love,

Akina Takahashi

PS: Ralat, setting timeline fanfiksi ini adalah The 4th Great Ninja War alias perang dunia ninja keempat bukan ketiga. Yah, pokoknya perang ninja yang saat ini sedang terjadi di manga Naruto deh. Saya akan segera meralat chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan ini, dan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca :D

.

.

**Q/A** **Section:**

**Subarashii Shinju chapter 2 . Feb 21:**

**Q:** Aku suka bagian humor yang nyelip di beberapa tempat. Usahakan di next chap tetep ada, ya?

**A: **Eh emangnya ada humornya ya? Haha saya aja ga nyadar. Tapi saya juga ga mau bikin cerita yang desperate banget, jadi pasti deh bakal ada humornya (sedikit loh ya.)

**iya baka-san chapter 2 . Feb 18:**

**Q:** sakura di sini galau ya?di satu sisi masih ada rasa cinta buat sasuke tapi sisi lain ada rasa ketakutan bercampur kekecewaan..  
>eehhh sasuke mo dihukum mati?<p>

**A: **Hmm... gimana ya... bisa dibilang begitu sih. Sakura emang sedikit galau dan bingung sama perasaannya sendiri. Iya, benar kok kabar Sasuke akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Tapi dia bakalan beneran mati atau ngga itu rahasia... hahaha. Silakan baca kelanjutan fanfiksi ini hingga akhir yaa!

**zhaErza chapter 2 . Feb 15:**

**Q: **Jadi penasaran tentang hukuman Sasuke bener2 tejadi gak? hikss semoga gak ya... aku penasaran bener sama Ore no Hana... apalagi tentang Sakura yang hilang ingatan...

**A: **Kasih tau ga yaa... hahaha. Nanti juga akan ketahuan kok gimana jadinya. Apakah Sasuke bakal beneran mati atau ngga. Tapi kalau kabar soal tetua Konoha dan para kage yang bakal ngejatuhin hukuman mati ke Sasuke sih emang bener.

Soal Ore No Hana, saya masih berusaha melanjutkan fanfiksi itu. Sebenernya kesulitan utama saya selain ide sih adalah perubahan karakter penulisan. Ore No Hana kan udah lama banget hiatusnya (dari tahun 2010 gitu ya? lupa tahun berapa. pokoknya udah lama lah.) Pola pikir saya juga banyak berubah sejak pertama kali mulai menulis kan saya masih SMA dan sekarang saya sudah jadi engineer. Ya pokonya gitu deh haha.

**khoirunnisa740 chapter 2 . Feb 14:**

**Q: **dari hasil wawancara Masashi Kishimoto kemungkinan Sasuke akan mati (tapi bukan dalam perang ini entah HOAX atau nyata tapi dalam perebutan kursi Hokage ke 6. Sama saat Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju) Dan beberapa forum banyak yg bilang kalau NaruHina yang akan jadi pair. Sakura nasibnya sama dengan Tsunade. Tidak menikah, karena orang yang dicintainya meninggal.

**A: **Wah, emang ada kemungkinan sih. Kan emang Masashi Kishimoto hobi bikin sejarah berulang gitu. Yah, kita serahkan saja pada Kishimoto-sama untuk menyelesaikan cerita Naruto dengan ending yang indah tentunya :)

SasuSaku itu pairing angst yang luar biasa menurut saya. Dari semua anime yang pernah saya tonton, saya ga pernah dapet pair se"angst" atau se romantis itu. Cerita tentang mereka bahkan lebih romantis daripada serial cantik manapun. Kesetiaan Sakura pada Sasuke itu luar biasa banget menurut saya. Sangat ga adil kalau dia ga mendapat kebahagiaan setelah apa yang dia lakukan dan usahakan selama ini. Saya bakal nangis kayanya kalau SasuSaku ga terjadi di akhir manga Naruto.

Terima kasih buat vae animeca, ice, riccaaa, Sannchan, Guest, , NururuFauziaa, hanazono yuri, Marciana, akaneharuko, dan semua silent readers yang udah baca. Btw buat para silent readers, saya berharap kalian juga berpartisipasi dalam usaha meningkatkan kualitas fanfiksi ini ya... bisa dengan memberikan saya kritik, saran, ataupun memberitahu dimana letak kesalahan saya.

Terima kasih semuanyaa!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa!


	4. Broken Bonds

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Canon, Angsty, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story That Has No Beginning<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Broken Bonds**

"ARRRGHH!" Uchiha Sasuke meringkuk di ruang tahanan khusus kriminal yang dianggap berbahaya oleh Konoha. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. _Chakra_nya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sementara ia merasakan tubuhnya seolah-olah dicabik-cabik oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

_Brengsek! Apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?_

"ARRRGHHHH!" Teriakannya kembali menggema dan kali ini jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Pandangan matanya semakin mengabur. Kegelapan mulai menghampirinya. Sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan seluruh kesadaran dirinya, matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan berwarna _pink_.

"Bertahanlah Sasuke-kun!" Mata hijau emerald gadis itu menatap mata _onyx_nya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tangannya yang dialiri oleh _chakra _hijau menyentuh dahi Sasuke, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diderita pemuda itu.

"…Sa-ku… ra…" Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Mata hitamnya menutup perlahan. Hingga pada akhirnya kesadaran benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke saat ia membuka matanya adalah rasa hangat di dahinya. Rasa hangat yang menyenangkan, menenangkan, dan mengingatkannya akan ibunya. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk bangkit namun hal itu dilarang oleh gadis yang menjadi penolongnya saat ini. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Pemuda itu merasa sedikit _awkward_ ketika menyadari ia sedang membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura. Haori berlambang Uchiha yang tadi dikenakannya kini telah terlipat rapi di sampingnya. Membuatnya kini hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitamnya saja.

"Aku memakai _genjutsu_ untuk menipu penjaga." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga telah melepaskan sebagian segel tentagram yang Tsunade-shisou pasangkan padamu. Setidaknya kau tidak akan mati karena kehabisan _chakra_ sekarang."

Mata hitam Sasuke melihat segel yang terpasang di perutnya. Bentuk segel itu sangat mirip dengan segel _kyuubi_ yang ada di perut Naruto. Masih dalam posisi berbaring, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya berusaha mengalirkan _chakra_ kesana. Berharap jurus _chidori_nya masih berfungsi. Namun sekuat apapun ia berusaha, tetap saja tak ada yang terjadi.

"Brengsek!" Umpat pemuda Uchiha itu. "Lepaskan segelnya, Sakura!" Sakura hanya menghela napas menghadapi tingkah Sasuke yang selalu merasa dirinya superior itu.

"Saat ini aku tidak punya cukup _chakra_ untuk melakukan itu Sasuke-kun." Ia tersenyum. "Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melepaskan segel itu secara langsung hanyalah Tsunade-shisou. Aku tidak mempunyai _chakra_ sebanyak itu."

"Ugh…" Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam mata hijau Sakura.

Seketika Sakura merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Tangannya gemetar sesaat ketika ia merasa tatapan tajam Sasuke kembali menusuk hatinya.

Benci…

Ia benci tatapan itu…

Itu mengingatkan betapa tidak bergunanya ia di mata pemuda jenius ini.

Betapa lemahnya ia.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, memaksakan dirinya untuk memberikan _chakra_ yang lebih besar untuk melemahkan _fuuinjutsu_ yang dipasang oleh Tsunade."Jangan khawatir, aku mungkin bisa melakukannya." Sakura menghentikan aliran _chakra_nya sesaat pada tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk mentransfer _chakra_nya ke dahi Sasuke. "Hanya saja mungkin butuh waktu yang sedikit lama." Staminanya mulai terkuras habis. Sebagai ninja medis tentu saja Sakura tahu kalau ia terus memaksakan dirinya seperti ini mungkin saja malah dirinya yang bisa mati karena kehabisan _chakra_.

.

"Cih."

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika segel itu terlepas Sasuke?" kali ini suara Sakura terdengar serius, ia bahkan tidak menggunakan suffiks –kun seperti biasanya. _Sepertinya Sasuke masih belum mengetahui perihal hukuman mati yang akan diberikan kepadanya._

"Tentu saja keluar dari sini dan menanyakan apa alasan mereka tiba-tiba membawaku kesini dan memasang segel sialan ini di tubuhku." Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi terbaring di pangkuan Sakura. "Dan tentu saja aku akan membuat mereka semua membayar atas semua penghinaan yang telah mereka lakukan."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Perang internal antara Sasuke dan Konoha benar-benar takkan terelakkan jika itu terjadi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, namun Sakura juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke dihukum mati.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Ia tak boleh membiarkan Sasuke tenggelam dalam kegelapan lagi. Ia harus memberikan cahaya sebanyak-banyaknya pada pemuda itu bahkan hingga ia kehilangan cahayanya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Ia takkan membiarkan dirinya menjadi gadis lemah seperti dulu lagi.

Sebisa mungkin ia harus menjauhkan Sasuke dari kata balas dendam.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih terlihat kesal di sampingnya. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan ketika rambut hitamnya berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kecil diatasnya, tubuh _six pack_nya benar-benar menggoda wanita normal manapun yang melihat tubuh _shirtless_nya, dan wajah tampan yang terlihat dingin dan misterius menambah nilai tambah pada pemuda itu.

Tidak terbayangkan dalam imajinasinya yang terliar sekalipun bahwa ia akan berada di dalam ruang sel tahanan berdua saja dengan pemuda Uchiha yang tidak terjangkau ini. Namun sayangnya saat ini ia bukan lagi seorang _fangirl_ maniak yang berusaha mendekati idolanya dimanapun ia berada. Saat ini ia telah menggambar batas imajiner di dalam pikirannya. Batasan bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Garis batas yang membatasi bahwa hubungannya dengan pemuda ini hanyalah sebatas mantan rekan satu tim.

Ia lelah…

Secara fisik maupun mental…

Sakura berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang lebih ringan untuk memperbaiki suasana yang mulai canggung itu. Ia menghela napas sesaat berusaha mengembalikan _chakra_ yang sudah ia keluarkan tadi.

"…"

"Naruto telah berpacaran dengan Hinata…" Sakura akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Harusnya kau melihat saat Hinata pingsan karena mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Naruto."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat pada pembicaraan tidak berguna ini. "**Aku tidak peduli.**"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Kata-kata tajam Sasuke nyaris saja membuat dirinya kembali rapuh. "Aa… kukira kau mungkin akan tertarik mendengar kabar ini." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir kau telah menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat sekaligus rivalmu."

"Aku sudah memutuskan segala ikatan dengannya saat aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. _Jadi selama ini Sasuke tak pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat yang berarti baginya?_

"Kupikir saat Naruto dan aku menemuimu di rumah sakit, kau telah memperbaiki ikatan yang sempat terputus itu. Kata-katamu dan sikapmu waktu itu sempat membuatku berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang kukenal saat genin dulu telah kembali. Namun sepertinya aku salah."

"Kau dan Naruto hanyalah mantan rekan satu tim. Kalian hanya sebatas kenalan. **Tidak lebih**."

Jika ada pepatah yang berkata bahwa mulut lebih tajam dari pedang maka pepatah itu benar adanya.

_**Dan disini **__**aku dan Naruto rela kehilangan segalanya hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu.**_

"Oh… Aku mengerti." Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak kemudian menampar pemuda itu sekeras-kerasnya. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan karena bisa saja hal itu memancing perhatian para penjaga lagipula saat ini tenaganya telah habis, ia bahkan tak yakin apakah ia dapat pulang ke rumahnya tanpa kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia sudah biasa mendengar kata-kata tajam dari pemuda itu namun ketika membayangkan betapa kerasnya usaha Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berpikiran negatif lagi.

Apakah akan lebih baik jika pemuda ini mati saja? Toh dia juga tak mau diselamatkan. Dia juga tidak keberatan kegelapan kembali menguasai dirinya.

Dan yang paling penting adalah…

**Uchiha Sasuke tidak menganggap Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura sebagai seseorang yang berarti. **

_Tenanglah Sakura… pemuda di hadapanmu ini hanyalah pemuda yang tidak memiliki kestabilan emosi akibat masa lalunya yang kelam. Kau berbeda dengannya. Kau memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, teman-teman yang menyayangimu, dan guru yang selalu ada untuk memberikan nasihat dan ajaran hidup padamu._

_Kau harus bisa bersinar._

_Segelap apapun tempat kau berada. Sesuram apapun itu._

_**Sudah cukup semua ini Sakura!**_

_**Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan diri untuk pemuda brengsek ini!**_

_**Bukan salahmu klan Uchiha dibantai, bukan salahmu ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, bukan salahmu ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari tetua.**_

_**Biarkan saja dia.**_

_**Kau terlalu berharga baginya. Ia tak berhak mendapatkan pertolongan darimu.**_

_TIDAK!_

_TIDAK!_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan kegelapan kembali menguasai hatinya. _

_Aku harus kuat._

_Seperti Naruto yang berhasil memberikan harapan bagi seluruh shinobi Konoha, tidak bahkan seluruh shinobi aliansi lima negara di medan perang. Disaat semua orang telah berputus asa sekalipun._

_Aku tidak boleh kalah._

_Aku hanya perlu memberikan Sasuke cahaya sebanyak-banyaknya. Walaupun ia terus-menerus menolaknya. _

_Hingga suatu saat nanti ia tidak akan tersesat di jalan kegelapan lagi. Suatu saat ia akan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menepuk kedua pipinya. Perdebatan antara kedua sisi _innerself_nya kali ini berlangsung lebih kuat dari biasanya. Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Kalau Sasuke menganggapnya hanya sebagai seorang kenalan maka dirinya juga akan sama. Anggap saja ia menemukan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat di jalan. Pasti ia akan menolong anak itu kan?

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sama persis seperti senyuman Naruto ketika berusaha untuk menenangkannya. '_Serahkan padaku, Sakura-chan!'_

Sasuke memandang heran Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya. Ia merasakan pada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Makanlah." Sakura menyerahkan kotak _bentou_ berwarna hitam pada Sasuke. "Kau pasti lapar."

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja _bentou_, Sasuke!" Sakura tertawa terkikik seolah pertanyaan Sasuke adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang ia dengar.

_Ternyata ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tersesat sendirian._

Sakura kini lebih yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya akan menganggap Sasuke sebagai kenalannya yang membutuhkan bantuan darinya. Itu saja. Orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Sasuke-kun yang diidolakannya dulu. Tak ada lagi 'Sasuke-kun' baginya. Ya, hanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kenalannya. Mantan rekan satu timnya. Dengan itu ia dapat melindungi hatinya kembali.

Semburat merah yang sangat tipis muncul di pipi pemuda itu. "Tentu saja aku tahu itu!" Ia menghentikan pertanyaannya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Maksudku untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Kali ini Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan retoris yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan jika diucapkan seorang jenius Uchiha Sasuke. Kini Sakura semakin yakin jika Sasuke sebenarnya tidaklah jahat seperti Orochimaru ataupun Danzou. Ia hanyalah pemuda polos yang bertindak sesuka hatinya.

"Untuk dimakan. Astaga, memangnya untuk apa lagi?" Sakura masih saja terkikik.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat gadis ini terlihat sangat rapuh, dan melankolis seperti dirinya. Namun sekarang Sakura sudah kembali menjadi sosoknya yang ceria seperti saat ia masih menjadi _fangirl_ menyebalkannya dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku…"

"KRUYUUK"

Wajah tampan Sasuke memerah menahan malu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping.

Sakura masih saja tertawa. "Tuh kan benar kataku." Sakura meletakkan _bentou_nya di pangkuan Sasuke dan membuka kotak sumpit yang ada di atasnya. "Cepat makanlah…" perintahnya.

Sasuke dengan enggan membuka tutup kotak bentou itu dan matanya sempat membelalak ketika melihat isinya. Kotak makanan itu sangat mewah. Di dalamnya ada _unagi, tamagoyaki, tempura, _dan beberapa makanan lain yang biasanya hanya dapat ditemui di dalam makanan hidangan saat perayaan tahun baru. Ini sangat berlebihan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Berpikir mungkin saja Sakura membuatnya hanya untuk mencari perhatian seperti dulu.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya sang Uchiha seraya memasukkan sepotong _tamagoyaki_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bukan. Ibuku yang membuatnya."

"UHUK" dan jawaban singkat Sakura berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke nyaris mati karena tersedak

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Sasuke dengan terburu-buru mengambil botol minuman yang juga telah disiapkan Sakura untuknya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah salah sangka tadi. Jika benar gadis ini berniat mencari perhatiannya maka seharusnya ia membuat _bentou_ ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Kalaupun tidak, ia mungkin akan berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia yang membuatnya sendiri. Ternyata perkiraan pemuda _onyx_ ini salah. Tak ada lagi afeksi berlebihan dari gadis _pink_ ini. Tak ada lagi tatapan memuja baginya. Yang ada hanyalah seorang kenalan. Ya kenalan, bukan sahabat atau apapun.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku yang membuat ini ya?" goda Sakura. Ia tertawa ringan.

"HMPH" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan hal ini malah semakin membuat Sakura merasa geli.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal ya…" Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. "Aku tidak bisa memasak." Suara Sakura terdengar ringan tanpa beban. "Tanya saja Naruto yang pernah memakan suplemen kesehatan buatanku. Oh dan aku juga mengasihani dirinya yang sempat memakan _bentou _buatanku. Ia nyaris dirawat di rumah sakit akibat gangguan pencernaan."

"…" Uchiha Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura berbicara seringan ini semenjak ia kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

.

"Ups, sepertinya _genjutsu_ku sudah semakin memudar. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini" Sakura mengambil kotak _bentou_ dan botol minuman yang telah ia berikan pada Sasuke tadi. "Sampai jumpa besok!"

"POOF" dan sosoknya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan."

Sesaat Sasuke merasa hampa karena ia merasa Sakura telah membuat jarak yang sangat besar diantara mereka…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Sasuke:<strong>_"I know the four of us have worked together. And for a while, I thought I could choose that path instead… but in the end… I've decided on revenge. That 's always been my purpose of living."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ke rumah tinggalnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan tak lama kemudian terjatuh akibat kehabisan _chakra_.

Ibunya yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka segera berlari menghampiri putrinya. "Okaeri, Saku-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia melihat putri kesayangannya jatuh hampir tak sadarkan diri di lantai ruang tamu. "Astaga! Sakura!" dengan panik ia meraba dahi putrinya yang terasa sangat dingin di tangannya.

"_Kaa-san_…" gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya kesadaran benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"_Kau menyebalkan."_

_Aku tahu, karena itulah aku berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar tak menjadi gadis yang menyebalkan lagi bagimu. Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura!"

Hal pertama yang dilihat ketika ia membuka mata hijaunya adalah wajah ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

_Ternyata menggunakan genjutsu dan fuuinjutsu sekaligus bukanlah hal yang bijaksana. Jika aku berada disana sedikit lebih lama lagi mungkin aku bisa mati._

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mebuki khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" Kizashi mengepalkan tangannya. "Bilang pada _tou-san_! _Tou-san_ akan menghajar siapapun yang telah membuat putri _tou-san_ yang cantik ini jadi seperti ini!"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Mebuki mendengus. "Kau bahkan bukan _shinobi_!"

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Ia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar ayah dan ibunya kembali memperdebatkan hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

"Aku baik-baik saja _tou-san_." Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya. Berusaha meyakinkannya. "Hanya kelelahan. Itu saja."

"_Yokatta_…"

"O_kaasan… Otousan_…" Sakura berkata pelan. "_Gomennasai_…"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf pada kami Sakura?" Mebuki sedikit heran. Ia menatap Kizashi yang berada di sampingnya dengan khawatir. "Kizashi, putri kita hari ini aneh sekali."

"Kau sakit Sakura-chan?" tanya Kizashi khawatir.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang anak yang dapat dibanggakan oleh kalian."

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling bertatapan. Sedikit heran dengan perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya sangat aneh dan tiba-tiba ini. "Kau bicara apa, Sakura?" Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Kizashi segera menyela Mebuki. "Kau adalah putri ayah yang sangat hebat! Kau cantik dan berbakat, kemampuan ninjamu bahkan hampir menyamai Hokage-sama. Kau telah menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa selama perang ninja berlangsung." Kizashi tersenyum. "Apalagi yang bisa kami minta darimu Sakura? Kau sudah membuktikan kemampuanmu pada semua _shinobi_ Konoha."

"Yah kecuali kemampuan memasakmu yang sangat payah itu." Mebuki menghela napas. "Kalau saja kau mau membantu ibumu ini memasak. Pasti kau sudah jadi koki yang handal, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya tanganku ini terlalu kasar untuk memasak bu. Naruto sudah beberapa kali hampir mati karena memakan _bentou_ buatanku."

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau harus belajar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik, Sakura!"

"Sudah, sudah. Hentikan Mebuki." Kizashi memegang bahu istrinya. "Kau tidak lihat kalau putri kita ini punya pekerjaan yang jauh lebih mulia diluar sana? Tentu saja dia tidak punya waktu untuk membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sakura itu _shinobi_ Konoha! Kita harus bangga padanya."

"Sudah hentikan." Sakura berusaha menghentikan perdebatan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Apakah _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san _mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja, nak. Kami sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu." Kizashi berjalan maju kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura. Di belakangnya Mebuki tersenyum dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. "Kami yakin apapun pilihanmu, hal itu adalah yang terbaik bagimu." Ujar perempuan berambut _blonde_ itu.

Mendengar kata-kata ayah dan ibunya yang begitu menyentuh hatinya, tanpa sadar Sakura menangis. "Terima kasih…"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku sangat bahagia karena memiliki kalian berdua." Sakura memeluk ayah dan ibunya. "Terima kasih karena sudah membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku cinta kalian."

"Percayalah nak, apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Sekalipun seluruh dunia berbalik memusuhimu, kami akan selalu mendukungmu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "_Kaa-san, tou-san,_ kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku memiliki alasan atas setiap hal yang kulakukan walaupun hal itu terdengar gila sekalipun. Jadi kumohon jangan khawatirkan aku apapun yang terjadi. Yakinlah bahwa apapun yang kulakukan semata-mata hanya untuk kebaikan semua orang, untuk diriku maupun orang lain."

"Kami percaya padamu." Mebuki mengacak rambut _pink_ Sakura. "Tidurlah, hari sudah malam." Ia tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan Sakura beristirahat, Kizashi." Ia menarik lengan Kizashi dan berjalan menuju keluar sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Sakura memandang jendela dengan tatapan cemas. Ia mengambil kunai yang diberikan Naruto padanya dari atas meja kerjanya.

_Naruto kumohon… cepatlah datang…_

Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"_Jika aku tidak kembali satu hari sebelum persidangan Sasuke dimulai, segera bawa ia pergi jauh dari sini."_

Ia menghela napas panjang ketika ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 12.

Naruto tak kunjung muncul padahal besok siang persidangan Sasuke akan dimulai.

_Gomennasai kaa-san, tou-san…_

_Anak kesayanganmu tidak dapat membuat kalian bangga lagi._

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya. Hari-harinya yang damai akan hilang. Mulai besok Haruno Sakura akan menjadi _missing nin_ dan membawa kabur terpidana mati Uchiha Sasuke bersamanya. Ini mungkin adalah misi terakhirnya. Ia mungkin saja akan mati setelah ini terjadi.

Jika ia mati, ia tidak akan dikuburkan secara hormat bersama dengan pahlawan perang Konoha lainnya tetapi akan dikuburkan secara tak layak bersama para penjahat dan pelaku kriminal. Tangannya gemetar ketika memikirkan hal itu. Namun ia tak akan menarik semua kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan pada Naruto sebelumnya. Ia juga takkan membiarkan Naruto berjuang menanggung beban ini sendirian.

Ia harus kuat. Haruno Sakura harus kuat.

Gadis itu menghapus sisa-sia air mata di wajahnya dan dengan segera ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Bagaimanapun ini bisa jadi hari terakhirnya menikmati hangatnya selimut dan betapa nyamannya ranjang empuk yang ada di kamarnya ini. Ia harus mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk memulai misi pelarian ini.

Beberapa jam lagi, ia akan meninggalkan Konoha.

Beberapa jam lagi, ia akan membuang semua yang ia miliki.

Hanya demi menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruno Sakura: <strong>_On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful.. I understand that so well right now. I have family and I have friends.. but if you're gone.. To me.. It will be the same as being alone.."_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"Yo! Sakura!" Sesosok jounin berambut perak mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa Sakura.

"Sst, diam sensei!" Sakura berbisik sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, memberi instruksi bagi Kakashi untuk diam.

Sinar bulan masih menerangi langit malam, hanya sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit. Kakashi memang telah diberi tahu tentang rencana pelarian ini oleh Naruto sebelum pemuda _blonde _itu pergi ke Kiri-gakure. Sakura sangat bersyukur karena senseinya yang satu ini tidak datang terlambat seperti biasanya. Tidak terbayangkan jika Kakashi datang terlambat di misi sepenting ini.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Kakashi hingga ia berada tepat di samping pria bermasker itu. Mereka mengamati para penjaga yang masih berjaga di depan gedung tahanan yang berada di depan mereka. Kakashi dan Sakura menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka di balik pepohonan rimbun. Sakura menatap Kakashi sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melompat ke hadapan Anbu penjaga dan sebelum kedua anbu tersebut bereaksi, ia telah mengeluarkan _genjutsu_ untuk menghalau mereka. Ketika kedua penjaga tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Kakashi segera menyusul Sakura berlari menuju ke ruang tahanan Sasuke.

.

.

"DRAP"

"DRAP"

"DRAP"

"POOF" seketika Sakura dan Kakashi telah berada di ruang tahanan Sasuke. Mengagetkan pemuda Uchiha yang baru saja terbangun akibat kehadiran mereka.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak bertanya, namun niatnya luntur ketika Sakura berkata "Penjelasannya nanti saja Sasuke!" Sakura dengan segera membuat _bunshin_ dirinya. "_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" Seketikasosok dirinya yang lain muncul di ruangan itu. "_Henge no jutsu!_" tak lama kemudian sosok _bunshin_nya telah berubah menyerupai sosok Sasuke.

Kakashi hanya terdiam ketika mengamati tindakan anak muridnya yang menurutnya sangat pintar ini. Dengan begini para penjaga mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke masih berada di selnya saat mereka menjalankan misi pelarian ini. Yah, walaupun Kakashi yakin hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama tapi setidaknya itu akan memberikan cukup waktu bagi Sakura dan Sasuke untuk pergi jauh dari Konoha.

"Ayo cepat sekarang Kakashi-sensei! _Genjutsu_ku sudah mulai memudar." Perkataan Sakura segera disambut dengan Sharingan milik Kakashi yang telah aktif. "KAMUI!" Seketika Sakura dan Sasuke terhisap ke dalam ruangan tak berdimensi sebelum akhirnya mereka berpindah posisi ke hutan terlarang yang terletak di perbatasan _Hi No Kuni_ yang jaraknya mungkin puluhan kilometer dari Konoha.

Sementara di Konoha, Kakashi menghela napas. Ia menatap _bunshin_ Sakura yang kini telah menyerupai Sasuke di hadapannya. "Jalankan tugasmu sebaik-baiknya." Ia menyentuh bahu _bunshin_ tersebut.

"Huf, sepertinya aku sudah gila karena membantu mereka untuk melarikan diri." Kakashi membentuk segel untuk menjalankan jurus berpindah tempat.

"POOF" Sosoknya kini telah menghilang ditengah kepulan asap.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku Sakura?" Sasuke terlihat kesal karena tiba-tiba saja 'diculik' bahkan disaat matahari belum terbit.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa Konoha menginginkan kematiannya. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin berbohong pada pemuda itu. Jadi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara jujur.

"Aliansi lima negara memutuskan bahwa kau adalah ninja yang sangat berbahaya bagi keamanan negara mereka." Mata hijau Sakura terlihat khawatir. "Kau akan dihukum mati." Sesaat Sakura dapat melihat mata hitam Sasuke berkilat marah.

"Aa…" Pemuda itu menutup matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya _Sharingan_ menggantikan mata hitamnya. "Jadi itu alasan mereka memperlakukanku seperti sampah?" Tiga tomoe berputar di matanya yang berwarna semerah darah. "Aku pastikan mereka akan menyesal."

Sakura merasakan rasa takut menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya ketika melihat mata yang menyeramkan itu. Mata yang dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda itu namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. "Saat ini Naruto sedang berusaha mengumpulkan bukti-bukti dan saksi yang bisa meringankan hukumanmu Sasuke. Jadi kumohon tunggulah sampai Naruto datang."

"Kau terlalu naif Sakura." Sasuke menatap tajam _kunoichi_ yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau yakin si bodoh itu dapat melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin seperti itu? Mereka menginginkan kematianku. Mereka takut akan kemampuanku, itulah sebabnya mereka menyegel _chakra_-ku."

"Harapan itu selalu ada, Sasuke." Sakura mengatakan kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto padanya. "Percayalah pada Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ia memang terlihat bodoh tapi aku yakin Naruto dapat mengubah pendirian para Kage. Ia bahkan bisa mengubah dunia jika ia mau. Itulah kelebihan Naruto."

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku akan melindungimu sampai aku berhasil melepaskan segel tentagram itu, Sasuke." Sakura berusaha menenangkan pemuda Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sharingan di mata Sasuke segera digantikan oleh mata hitamnya yang biasa. Entah mengapa amarahnya mereda ketika mendengar kalimat menenangkan yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura. "Kau bahkan **bukan siapa-siapa bagiku**."

_Ah benar… aku lupa akan hal itu…_

_Sasuke tak pernah menganggapku sejak awal…_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku rela membuang segalanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapku ada?_

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu Sasuke. Aku hanya berpikir ini adalah hal yang harus kulakukan agar tim tujuh dapat berkumpul kembali."

"Kau melakukan ini hanya agar tim tujuh dapat kembali utuh?"

"Ya."

"Lalu jika tim tujuh dapat kembali seperti yang kau harapkan, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Tak ada…" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat semua rekan satu timku dapat hidup bahagia. Itu saja."

"Aa…"

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Bahagia itu apa?"

Mata hijau Sakura membulat ketika mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Waah <em>cliffhanger<em> ya ending chapter ini... haha ya sudahlah...

Gomennasai kalo chapter kali ini ga memuaskan kalian. Saya emang agak _rush_ nulisnya, terutama di bagian Sakura dan Kakashi ngebebasin Sasuke dari ruang tahanan. Kesannya kayak gampang banget gitu menyusup ke penjara. Anggap aja disini Kakashi sama Sakura udah pro banget jadinya para penjaga ga ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka. Ya begitulah, saya ga mau panjang-panjang di bagian itu karena saya lebih pengen fokus sama hubungan SasuSaku dan konflik batin mereka masing-masing. Namanya juga genre _Angst_ hehe.

Yosh akhir kata, review kalian adalah suatu penghargaan terbesar bagi saya... jadi... tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian melalui review yaa... setidaknya jangan menjadi _silent reader_ saja di fanfiksi ini. Saya menerima saran, komentar, kritik, _flame, _bahkan curhatan ga penting sekalipun saya terima kok.

**_Mind to_ review?**

_With love,_

Akina Takahashi

* * *

><p><strong>QA Section**

**Subarashii Shinju chapter 3 . Apr 7**

Q: Aku suka konfliknya! Menantang banget. :) Kayaknya seru. :D Dan... Semoga misi mereka berjalan lancar. :') #feelingkugakenaknih #ngek  
>Next chap ditunggu! :) Keep writing and ganbatte!<p>

A: Halo Shinju-san! Makasih pujiannya... hmm lancar ga ya misinya? itu rahasia hehe. oke, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya!

**nyaachaan chapter 3 . Mar 30**

Q: Hallo akina-san. Salam kenal  
>Sya slalu mnyukai fic2 akina-san, tp mhn maaf gak prnh ninggalin jejak. Slain krn gak punya akun, jg betah jd silent reader :3<br>Jujur fic2 akina san dpt bgt feelnya, sgt kerasa hurt angstnya. Pendeskripsiannya bgus terutama yg canon, berasa kaya baca manga aslinya.  
>Ano, sya hrap sasuke d hkum mati itu gak kjadian di manga aslinya. Bisa nangis tujuh hari tujuh malem saya T_T<br>Sasuke itu karakter favnya MK sensei kan ya, msa iya sih beliau bunuh fav charanya sndiri. Lgpula MK sensei prnh blg klo beliau dr awal bkin manga naruto sdh trpikir gmna klo sasuke yg jd hokage. Sya sih brharapnya bgtu. Tujuan sasuke jd hokage kan utk merubah sistem dunia shinobi jd lbh baik dan gak mngulang sejarah yg bgtu bnyak kesalahan, slain utk mmbersihkan nama uchiha tentunya. Dan naruto sndri kmungkinan akan mngikuti jejak rikudou sennin mnjd petapa atw pengembara utk mnyebarkan ajaran ninshuu.  
>Mengenai pairing, sya sndri dr awal penggemar sasusaku. Tp kok smakin ksini sya melihatnya benang merah antara narusaku yg kliatan smakin jelas ya. Memang di fandom bnyak fans yg menginginkan sasusaku maupun naruhina. Tp kliatan jls dr jln cerita bhwa MK sensei ingin mnjodohkan naru dgn saku. Benang merah pair ini mulai trlihat dr kushina yg pgn naruto mncari prmpuan spt dirinya, dan lbh d perjelas lg dgn chapter dimana yondaime sndri yg melihat sakura mirip dgn kushina. Lalu chap 663 dimana adegan narusaku kissu, atw lbh tepatnya cpr sih memang. Tp spt yg qta ktahui naruto adalah manga shounen dmna adegan2 spt itu tdk digambarkan scara gamblang dan jelas tnpa mksd trtentu.<br>Yaah bgmanapun itu hnya IMO. Silakan CMIIW :) tp sya tetap penggemar sasusaku kok krn dr awal memang sya sdh jatuh cinta dgn pair ini.

Gomen nee reviewnya kpanjangan malah jd kaya curhat bgni XD  
>Akhir kata, keep writing akina san. Ditunggu next chap.<p>

A: Halo salam kenal jugaa! Hee jangan jadi _silent reader_ dong... hehehe. Kan kalau kamu mereview sayanya juga jadi tambah semangat untuk mengupdate ;)

Iya, saya juga pernah baca soal itu. Konsep awal Kishimoto-sama waktu ngedesain karakter Sasuke kan dia mau bikin karakter yang berkebalikan sama tokoh utama, buat ngimbangin Naruto (itu loh konsep yin dan yang). Bener banget, malah kalau menurut saya dengan kehebatan Naruto sekarang, Hokage tuh jabatan yang terlalu rendah buat dia (secara dia udah melampaui semua kage yang ada gitu) dia emang lebih pantes ngikutin jejaknya rikudou sennin dan jadi penguasa dunia shinobi kalau bisa (haha lebay). Tapi jadi hokage kan mimpi dia sejak kecil, jadi... gimana ya? Terus soal pairing, bener sih di manga yang chapter akhir-akhir ini yang terlihat malah NaruSaku dan SasuKarin huhu. Menurut saya, setelah semua yang dia lakukan, Sakura berhak banget loh buat ngedapetin cinta pertamanya. Kesetiaan dan pengorbanan dia buat seseorang yang ga layak buat nerima itu (buat orang kaya Sasuke) udah lebih dari cukup. Tapi ya, kita lihat aja nanti gimana Kishimoto-sama mengakhiri karyanya yang fantastik ini.

Makasih ya udah mau membagi pikiran kamu disini. Sering-sering aja curhat kalau bisa hehehe.

**Cand ChAN chapter 1 . Mar 24**  
>Q: Ano Akina-san, perang dunia shinobi yang melibatkan aliansi 5 negara itu perang dunia keempat, bukan ketiga.<p>

A: Iya, sudah saya perbaiki kok. Makasih pemberitahuannya. :D

**pinkblue07 chapter 3 . Mar 17**  
>Q: bagus kak ceritanyaaa walaupun aku sendiri nggak suka yang genre angst-.- kak, aku author baru, boleh minta saran2nya nggak? aku udah publish satu cerita tapi aku masih harus banyak belajar kan ya? boleh minta masukan dari kak akina nggak?<p>

A: Okay, saya sudah membaca dan mereview fic kamu kok. Semangat yaa!

**riccaaa chapter 3 . Mar 16**  
>Q: Uh makin keren aja nih fanfict :) gomen ya baru sempet baca skrg padahal updatenya udah dr minggu kemaren hehe update kilat jangan lupa. Aku tunggu!<p>

A: Oke! Makasih review nya :D

**iya baka-san chapter 3 . Mar 14**  
>Q: Akina-san...<br>aku suka pengkarakteran sakura d chap ini...tegas,berani dan cerdas#saat mengahadapi para kage.. namun tidak menghilangkan sisi kerapuhannya#saat nangis di pelukan naruto..he... serasa baca manganya tp mudah2an ga terjadi di manganya...#kagakmaosasukedihukummati..  
>haduuh rencana sakura berhasil ga ya?kemungkinan yang dikatakan hati sakura itu emang pas..bisa saja rencana gagal atau berhasil membawa kabur sasuke juga blm tentu sasuke mao menerimanya...tp yang aku harepin siy kalo usaha naruto ke kirigakure dan membujuk para kage berhasil..he.<br>yosshaa.. dilanjut kembali,akina-san!

A: Iya, Sakura emang kaya gitu kan sikapnya pas di Naruto shippuuden ini? Dia udah jauh lebih berkembang daripada saat dia masih _genin_ dulu. Seseorang yang udah tenggelam di dalam kegelapan selama bertahun-tahun kaya Sasuke tentu aja ga akan gampang ngebuka hatinya buat orang lain (termasuk Sakura) jadi ya Sakura harus _prepare_ soal kemungkinan terburuk itu. Nah, disini naruto membawa peranan penting buat kelanjutan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dia berhasil atau ngga, kita lihat aja nanti hehe

**diy diyanah chapter 3 . Mar 11**  
>Q: kakkkk akinaaaa ceritanya bagusss banget. sampe berkaca kaca nih kak hiks.. we want moreee wee want moreee hehehhe dapet bgt feel nya<p>

A: Yes! I'll give you more than you've expected (apa coba?). Makasih reviewnyaa!

**zhaErza chapter 3 . Mar 10**  
>Q: Huaaaa... si Sasu kasian bangettt... Oh ya, bakalan jadi gak ni rencana missing-nin nya SasuSaku? Penasaran dengan scene nanti waktu missingnin... Ok lanjut kilat, ganbare. :)<p>

Aku akan selalu menunggu Ore no Hana... hiksss... fic itu udah buat aku penasaran setengah mati ni, Penasaran dengan Sakura khususnya, juga endingnya nanti. Hehe... Yahh, aku cuma bisa nyemangatin aja deh Akina-san... Semoga lancar ya... :D

A: Jadi dong rencana _missing nin_ nya... hehe itu jadi awal mula perkembangan hubungan SasuSaku soalnya. Iya, saya juga ga sabar buat bikin _scene_ sewaktu mereka jadi _missing nin_.

Ore No Hana udah update kok... :D

**Aikha Little Cherry chapter 3 . Mar 10**  
>Q: Kaka ceritanya luar biasa awesomeee ... lanjut ya ... update kilat ... and klo bleh tau smpe chp brpa nichh ?<p>

A: Thank youu! oke ini sudah diupdate! sampai chapter berapanya saya belum tahu, tapi kemungkinan fanfiksi ini ga bakal lebih dari 15 chapter (semoga) tapi ga tau juga sih. makasih ya reviewnya.

**akaneharuko chapter 3 . Mar 10**  
>Q: Uyeee akhirnya chap 3 nya keluar (‾‾) (‾‾) (‾‾) oh ya! Disini kok sasukenya gaada yaa? Atau emang disengajain, biar lebih nonjolin persahabatan narusaku? Well fic nya kece tapi sasusaku nya kurang banyak, itu aja sih pendapatku. (‾‾) update moreee lav ya!<p>

A: Iya, chapter kemaren emang khusus buat nonjolin hubungan persahabatan NaruSaku hehe. Wah mulai chapter depan kayanya bakal full SasuSaku kok, jadi ikutin terus fanfiksi ini ya!

**wedusgembel41 chapter 3 . Mar 10**  
>Q: semoga fic ini happy ending...<br>lanjut next chapter!

A: Happy ending atau sad ending masih belum saya tentukan hehe. Let it flow aja lah yaa... Silakan ikutin terus kelanjutan fanfiksi ini yaa!

**abusewhite's chapter 3 . Mar 10**  
>Q: AAAAAA! ASLIIIII, SAYA SUKA SEKALIII DENGAN FIC INIIIIII! XD<br>Terus lanjut yaaak!  
>Ditunggu chapter berikutnya<br>Ganbatte ne! Keep writing :3

A: Makasihh! iya dilanjut terus kok :)

**smiley chapter 3 . Mar 10**  
>Q: Aku suka banget sama hubungan Sakura-Naruto disini. Mau juga dong punya sahabat kaya Naruto.<p>

A: Saya juga pengen banget punya sahabat kaya Naruto... udah ganteng, bisa diandalkan, baik hati, hangat, kocak, hmm sempurna lah dia walaupun dia ga _cool_ kaya Sasuke tapi saya tetep suka kok. Makasih ya reviewnya!

Makasih banget buat **Amel, **hanazono yuri, ****dan** **Bakpao ****yang udah mereview dan memberi semangat pada saya untuk terus melanjutkan fanfiksi ini.

_**Love for you all~**_


	5. Missing Nin

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Canon, Angsty, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story That Has No Beginning<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter ****4****: Missing Nin**

"_Sakura."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Bahagia itu apa?"_

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sedikit tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu padaku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar. Ia mendengus sebelum akhirnya berkata "Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah ketika ia merasakan emosi Sasuke kembali naik. Ia berusaha menjawab dengan jawaban yang seobjektif mungkin. "Kau akan merasa bahagia jika otakmu menerima rangsangan dari saraf sensori akibat suatu rangsangan dari luar. Saat itu pula otakmu akan mensekresikan hormon oksitosin dan dopamin yang akan memberikan sensasi pada tubuhmu. Yah, itu adalah jawaban secara medis—"

"Cih, aku tidak butuh penjelasan rumit seperti itu." Potong Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya kembali. "Baik. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sebisaku."

"Hn."

"Bahagia adalah perasaan yang membuatmu merasa senang, damai, dan kau menginginkan keadaan tersebut berlangsung selamanya—" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. "buatku, bahagia itu adalah ketika aku melihat kedua orang tuaku, kau, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi-sensei dan orang-orang terdekatku dapat hidup damai, dan tersenyum senang setiap harinya." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "—selain itu aku juga akan merasa bahagia jika aku tahu ada orang yang membutuhkanku dan aku bisa berguna bagi mereka."

"Definisi bahagia pada setiap orang berbeda-beda. Contohnya saja mungkin Naruto akan sangat bahagia jika Iruka-sensei mentraktirnya ramen, Hinata merasa bahagia saat Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya, Chouji akan merasa bahagia saat ia ditraktir di kedai yakiniku, Shino akan bahagia jika ia menemukan jenis serangga yang telah langka, Lee akan bahagia jika Guy-sensei mengajarinya jurus _taijutsu _yang baru." Jelas Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata hitam Sasuke dan menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia ketahui sebelumnya. "Lalu, apa arti bahagia untukmu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersentak sesaat. Ia mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mengingat kapan ia merasakan perasaan yang menyenangkan dan damai seperti yang telah dijelaskan oleh Sakura.

Ah, ia ingat...

Itu adalah saat ketika keluarganya masih hidup. Ia menyukai saat Itachi menggendongnya sewaktu ia masih baru masuk akademi, ia menyukai saat ayahnya memujinya karena menguasai Katon No Jutsu, Ia rindu saat ibunya memeluknya penuh kasih, Ia menginginkan makan bersama di ruang keluarga bersama ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya...

Tangan kanannya mengepal erat. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya."Jika benar bahagia itu seperti yang kau jelaskan padaku, sepertinya aku takkan merasakan hal itu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Tak ada gunanya aku menjelaskannya padamu."

DEG

Sakura merasa seolah ada beban berat yang menekan jantungnya.

Sakit.

Ia benci jika Sasuke kembali menganggapnya tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Mungkin—" bibir gadis itu sedikit bergetar. "Mungkin— aku bisa sedikit berguna untukmu jika kau menjelaskannya padaku—" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Sasuke. Namun yang ia temukan disana bukan mata hitam obsidian teduh melainkan _sharingan _menyeramkan berwarna merah pekat. "A-aku hanya ingin membantu—"

"Tidak perlu. Berhenti bertanya dan cepat lanjutkan perjalanan ini." Pemuda itu segera berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

Sakura menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauhinya. Ia masih tidak dapat menerima sikap ketus Sasuke. Apa sebenarnya salahnya? Padahal Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah marah dan meninggalkannya sendirian?

.

.

_Terjadi lagi._

_Sasuke kembali meninggalkanku lagi._

_**Apakah kau tidak pernah belajar Haruno Sakura?**_

_**Kau ini idiot, gila, atau apa?**_

_**Kau menukar kebahagiaanmu, keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan semua yang kau miliki hanya untuk pemuda sombong yang bahkan hanya menganggapmu sebagai pengganggu.**_

_Tidak._

_Aku yakin di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam— Sasuke-kun, pasti menganggapku berharga._

_**Oh, terima saja kenyataannya Sakura.**_

_Tidak. _

_Suatu saat nanti—_

_**Suatu saat nanti itu kapan? Apakah kau harus menunggu hingga dunia ini berakhir baru ia akan membalas perasaanmu?**_

_Ah..._

_Kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit?_

_Ah aku tahu... itu karena hormon kortisol yang dikeluarkan otak mengalir ke dada dan membuat dada membengkak dan akhirnya menimbulkan rasa sakit._

_**Saat ini ilmu medismu tidak berguna untuk mengobati dirimu sendiri, idiot!**_

_Berhenti bicara! Kau juga bagian dari diriku!_

_**Cih, padahal sebelumnya kau sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke dan hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai kenalan.**_

_Tutup mulutmu sialan!_

_._

_._

Perdebatan Sakura dengan _innerselfnya_ terhenti ketika suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. "Mau sampai kapan kau melamun?" pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan tidak sabar.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Yah setidaknya Sasuke tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Buktinya pemuda Uchiha itu masih menunggunya. "Tunggu aku!" Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Yah, setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar _invisible _di mata Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke masih menganggapnya ada.

.

.

Setidaknya… hingga saat ini Sasuke masih mengizinkannya berada di sisinya.

Yah setidaknya Sasuke tidak mencoba membunuhnya seperti dulu.

.

.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata hijaunya meredup. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat.

.

.

Tapi sampai kapan hubungannya dengan Sasuke harus berjalan menyakitkan seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haruno Sakura: <strong>_"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku peduli padamu... sangat... Kumohon kembalilah... Jika kau tetap berada di sampingku, pasti semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Oleh karena itu kumohon—"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Cepat cari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sekarang juga!" Perintah Tsunade pada tim ANBU yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ha'i!" Dalam sekejap mata mereka telah menghilang dalam kepulan asap untuk memulai pencarian Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, ini pasti suatu kesalahan!" Ino terlihat panik. "Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal segila ini!"

Tsunade memijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir Sakura benar-benar nekat hingga berani membawa kabur Uchiha Sasuke. Jika saja pagi ini ia tidak memaksakan diri untuk menjenguk Sasuke yang ditahan di penjara khusus, mungkin Sakura akan benar-benar sukses membawa kabur Sasuke dan menghilang dari Konoha selamanya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke yang ada di penjara bawah tanah hanyalah _bunshin _buatan murid kesayangannya, Haruno Sakura.

Belum lagi keberadaan Naruto yang sama misteriusnya dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tim tujuh seolah menghilang ditelan bumi. Pikirannya bertambah kusut ketika ia mengetahui Kakashi lah yang membantu keduanya melarikan diri.

Tsunade menatap tajam _bunshin_ buatan Sakura yang masih berwujud Sasuke. "Kau pintar sekali Sakura. Jika aku tidak memaksa untuk memeriksa keadaan Uchiha Sasuke kau pasti berhasil menipu semua orang." Mata coklat madu sang Hokage tentu saja tidak dapat dikelabui. Walaupun _bunshin_ yang ada di hadapannya berwujud Sasuke namun ia tahu dari aliran _chakra_ berwarna hijau yang mengalir di sekitarnya. _Chakra _itu adalah milik Haruno Sakura, murid kesayangannya.

"Sekarang cepat beritahu aku dimana dirimu yang sebenarnya?!" perintah Tsunade pada _bunshin_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf shishou, walaupun _chakra_ kami saling terkoneksi tapi aku tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan diriku yang sebenarnya." Jawab sang _bunshin_.

Tsunade menghela napas ketika melihat kejujuran di mata sang bunshin.

Ino mulai menangis histeris. Ia sangat takut kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. "Sakura, kau idiot bodoh!" Gadis pirang itu menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu _forehead!_"

"I-Ino-chan" Hinata yang berada di samping Ino segera saja mengusap punggung gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Ia pun sama khawatirnya seperti Ino.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura-san akan berbuat sejauh ini." Lee terlihat sangat kecewa. "—hanya demi seorang pemuda yang telah berkali-kali menyakiti hatinya."

"_Yare-yare_. Terkadang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta akan menjadi sangat merepotkan." Shikamaru menghela napas. "Padahal bisa saja hukuman mati akan menantinya setelah ini."

"Sudah cukup bicaranya!" Tsunade terlihat gusar. "Aku ingin kalian semua segera memulai pencarian Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sekarang juga! Aku ingin tim Konoha yang menemukan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu! Jangan sampai shinobi dari desa lain yang menemukan mereka karena kita tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan tim ANBU dari desa lain pada mereka berdua."

"Aku mengutus tim elite Konoha untuk memulai pencarian! Ketua dari tim ini adalah Shikamaru dengan Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, dan Lee sebagai anggota. Ino tidak kuizinkan ikut dalam misi ini karena aku takut hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Sakura menjadi penghalang bagi keberhasilan tim." Perintah Tsunade. "Sai, aku harap kau dapat mengkoordinasikan tim 'Ne' agar bisa bekerja sama dengan tim ANBU." Setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari Sai, Tsunade segera menunjuk Shikamaru dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Dan kau Shikamaru—" Ia menghela napas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku percayakan tim elite, Ne, dan tim ANBU padamu."

"POOF" _Bunshin_ Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sepertinya Sakura yang asli sudah merasakan adanya bahaya jika ia membiarkan _bunshin_nya tetap berada disini.

"Tsunade-sama! _Bunshin_-nya—!" Kiba terlihat sedikit panik.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula kita tidak membutuhkannya." Jawab Tsunade.

"_Yare-yare"_ Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ini akan menjadi misi yang menyebalkan."

Tsunade mengerang kesal melihat Shikamaru yang masih saja mengeluh. "Diam dan segera laksanakan!"

"_Ha'i_"

"_Wakarimashita!"_ Dalam seketika tim elite Konoha telah menghilang dalam pandangan. Menyisakan Ino dan Kakashi yang masih diam tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah paham jalan pikiran tim-mu Kakashi." Tsunade memijit pelipisnya. "Dulu kalian bahkan sampai mengorbankan anggota tim lain hanya untuk membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali—" Tsunade kembali menatap Kakashi tajam. "Dan sekarang hanya karena Uchiha Sasuke pula lah tim tujuh kembali menentang Konoha."

Tsunade kembali menghela napas. "Aku tidak menyangka bahkan sampai Sakura pun berani bertindak nekat seperti ini." Ino kembali menangis ketika mendengar nama sahabat baiknya. "Bahkan aku sebagai mentor dan Hokage Konoha tidak dapat menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati jika para tetua menginginkannya." Genggaman tangan Tsunade mengeras.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sebagai pemimpin tim tujuh ketika melihat semua anak didikmu mengalami semua ini?" Apa yang menyebabkan kalian mau mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk si Uchiha itu?"

"Ikatan." Kakashi akhirnya menjawab pelan pertanyaan Tsunade. Mata Tsunade melebar ketika mendengar jawaban singkat Kakashi. "Tim tujuh adalah keluarga."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Kau tahu kan jika kami semua mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam? Aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke… bahkan mungkin Sakura—" Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, walaupun mungkin apa yang dialami Sakura tidak semenyedihkan kami." Mata hitamnya menatap keluar jendela. "Entah sejak kapan— kami menjadi ketergantungan satu sama lain. Aku tahu, di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke yang terdalam ia pasti menganggap tim tujuh sebagai keluarganya— tempatnya untuk kembali, rumah yang akan selalu menerimanya sampai kapanpun."

Ino tercengang ketika mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Benar juga, jika dibandingkan dengan tim Ino-Shika-Cho yang selalu akrab dan bahagia, tim tujuh mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat kompleks. Kakashi yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya, gurunya— Namikaze Minato serta sahabat baiknya Obito dan Rin. Naruto yang yatim piatu sejak lahir dan selalu dijauhi penduduk desa karena merupakan _jinchuuriki_, dan Sasuke yang ditinggalkan keluarga dan seluruh klannya— Sakura yang dulu selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya karena mempunyai dahi yang lebar.

Mereka selalu sendirian.

Kesepian.

Hingga akhirnya takdir mempertemukan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi dalam satu tim.

Tidak aneh jika mereka menganggap satu sama lain adalah keluarga. Ino sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika ada orang lain yang dapat mengerti bagaimana penderitaan yang dirasakannya. Ia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Dan tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk memutuskan ikatan keluarga itu.

Tsunade kembali menghela napas. Persoalan tim tujuh memang sangat rumit. Tapi ia tahu bagaimanapun ia menjelaskan hal ini pada tetua dan aliansi lima negara, mereka akan tetap menghukum tim tujuh apapun yang terjadi.

Peraturan adalah peraturan.

Di dunia _shinobi_ tidak ada pembenaran apapun untuk mengingkari aturan tersebut.

"Ino, kembalilah ke rumahmu—" Tsunade mengambil botol sake dari atas meja kerjanya. "Dan kau Kakashi— aku akan menahanmu di penjara bawah tanah karena kau telah membantu Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke kabur dari Konoha."

"Aku mengerti." Kakashi menjawab pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar ruangan kerja Tsunade bersama dua orang ANBU yang merupakan penjaga penjara Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama— apakah—apakah tidak ada cara lain? Apakah Sakura akan dihukum mati bersama Sasuke?" Ino terlihat panik.

"Tenanglah Ino. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi" Tsunade meneguk Sake langsung dari botolnya. "Pulanglah."

"Baik. Aku mengerti, Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uchiha Sasuke: <strong>Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk mencintai Sakura dan aku pun tidak tahu mengapa ia tetap mencintaiku setelah apa yang terjadi..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menghentikan larinya tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya, merasa heran karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura menghalanginya. Tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Sakura segera berusaha menjelaskan. "Konoha mulai bergerak."

"_Bunshin_ku ketahuan." Mata emeraldnya sedikit melebar. "Mereka mengirim tim _elite_ untuk mencari kita." Sakura berusaha memberi informasi pada Sasuke berdasarkan apa yang _bunshin_-nya ketahui. Inilah sebabnya ia membuat _bunshin _sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Selain sebagai penyamaran, _bunshin_ juga bisa berfungsi sebagai _spy_ yang sangat praktis karena pikiran mereka tetap terhubung dengan tubuh aslinya sejauh apapun jaraknya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Berapa orang?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya berusaha berkonsentrasi. "_Bunshin_-ku sudah keburu menghilang sebelum melihat semuanya." Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. "Tim inti terdiri dari 6 orang yaitu Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, dan Lee dan mungkin akan ada banyak tim Anbu dan Tim dari 'Ne' yang bergabung dengan mereka. Jumlah persisnya aku tidak tahu, tapi menurut perkiraanku mungkin bisa berjumlah ratusan orang."

"Cih. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghabisi mereka." Sharingan Sasuke berkilat. Ia merasa tertantang untuk membuktikan kekuatannya pada Konoha. "Akan kubakar mereka semua dengan Amaterasu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

_Berhenti Sasuke-kun..._

_Kumohon..._

_Kembalilah seperti dulu._

_Seperti Sasuke-kun yang sangat kusukai di akademi dulu. Sasuke yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, Sasuke-kun yang selalu melindungiku, juga Sasuke-kun yang tersenyum tipis ketika tim tujuh berhasil melaksanakan misi._

_Kembalilah._

_._

_._

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dengan berani ia menatap mata semerah darah milik Uchiha Sasuke walaupun ia sendiri tahu benar apa akibatnya jika menatap Sharingan yang sedang aktif. Ya, saat ini Sakura hanya berharap agar Sasuke tidak menjebaknya dalam genjutsu dan membunuhnya. Hal itu mungkin saja bisa terjadi kan? Mengingat emosi pemuda itu memang sedang tidak stabil saat ini.

"Saat ini kita hanya bisa lari dan bersembunyi." Keyakinan terlihat di iris emeraldnya. "Apa kau tidak ingat jika Tsunade-sama menyegel seluruh chakramu?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. "Sehebat apapun kau, kau tidak mungkin mengalahkan ratusan shinobi Konoha tanpa menggunakan ninjutsu."

"Cih."

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin kau mendinginkan kepalamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Marasa kesal ketika menyadari betapa lemah dirinya saat ini. Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja, saat ini kita hanya perlu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan mengaburkan jejak kita."

"Ada dua ninja sensor di tim _elite_ yaitu Kiba dan Hinata." Sakura mulai berhipotesis. "Kiba dapat melacak keberadaan seseorang dari aroma tubuhnya sementara Hinata dapat melihat pergerakan _chakra_ dari jarak jauh dengan menggunakan _Byakugan_-nya." Sakura mengambil jarak ke belakang. "Kita harus mempersulit mereka." Gadis itu menggigit jempolnya dan membuat segel. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

"POOF"

Seketika saja muncul siput berukuran raksasa di hadapan mereka."Ada apa memanggilku, Sakura-sama?"

"Katsuyu-sama, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Sakura membuka jubah coklat yang dikenakannya. "Sasuke-kun, boleh kuminta jubahmu?" tanpa berkata-kata Sasuke segera melepas jubahnya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Sakura segera mengambil kunai dan merobek kedua jubah itu menjadi ratusan sobekan-sobekan kecil. "Aku ingin kau membelah dirimu menjadi ratusan bagian kecil dan bawa sobekan ini bersamamu." Perintah Sakura pada sang siput.

"_Wakarimashita."_ Dengan secepat kilat Katsuyu membelah diri menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan membawa sobekan jubah Sakura dan Sasuke berpencar ke segala arah.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai ketika melihat Sakura yang meniru cara Karin saat berusaha menghindar dari shinobi Konoha. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau belajar dari Karin soal cara menghilangkan jejak."

"Karin?" Seketika Sakura mengingat sosok gadis berkacamata yang ia tolong dulu. Gadis yang ditusuk oleh Sasuke dengan menggunakan pedang kusanaginya. Gadis yang mungkin mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dan mungkin saja ia akan berakhir seperti gadis itu. Ditebas oleh _kusanagi_ atau dibunuh dengan _chidori._ Ia hanya tersenyum pahit ketika pikiran negatif itu mampir di benaknya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ada di kepalaku." Ia kembali menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Sudahlah yang penting kita sudah berhasil mengaburkan jejak kita. Saat ini aku sudah menyimpan _chakra_-ku dengan _byakugou_ dan _chakra_-mu telah tersegel dengan _fuuinjutsu_. Kuharap dengan ini _chakra_ kita tidak dapat dideteksi oleh mereka."

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kita cepat menjauh dari sini." Sakura kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada dahan pohon yang ada di hadapannya sebelum melompat keatas sana. "Jalan diatas lebih aman daripada dibawah sana."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Ayo Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menyusul dibelakangnya tanpa kata-kata. Dan dengan seketika sosok mereka telah menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan.

-_**To Be**_** Continued-**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya publish jugaaaa~~! banzaaiii~~<p>

Udah terlalu banyak excuse yang saya berikan sebelumnya jadi saya ga akan ngasih excuse lagi. Saya minta maaf karena ga bisa mengupdate dengan cepat. Ini memang kesalahan saya karena saya tidak bisa memanajemen waktu dengan baik.

Maaf buat yang udah nunggu lamaa dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan untuk yang masiih setia mengikuti karya saya terutama LSTHNB ini.

Review kalian akan selalu saya nantikan!

_**With Love,**_

_Akina Takahashi_


	6. Open Your Heart

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: Semi M

Pairing: SasuSaku

**Warning: Canon, Angsty, Postwar, Dramatic, Mellow, Galau, Lebay, Full of SPOILER dan berbagai hal lain.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story That Has No Beginning<strong>

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter ****5****: ****Open Your Heart**

"Sebaiknya kita bermalam disini." Sasuke menyarankan. Matanya menatap sebuah penginapan mungil yang mereka temukan setelah melintasi hutan perbatasan Hi No Kuni seharian. Kondisi mereka berdua sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk terus melanjutkan perjalanan. "Aku tidak merasakan adanya aktivitas _shinobi_ disini."

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun." Sakura dengan segera berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Sejauh ini aku sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya pergerakan _chakra shinobi_ lain."

"_Henge!"_ Dengan segera Sakura merubah wujudnya dengan sisa _chakra _yang dimilikinya. Seketika rambut merah muda dan mata hijaunya berubah warna menjadi hitam. Jika saja ia memiliki Sharingan, mungkin dengan penampilannya saat ini ia akan dikira sebagai Uchiha. Sakura sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh membiarkan seorangpun melihat wujudnya yang sebenarnya karena rambut merah mudanya sangat terkenal di kalangan _shinobi_. Salahkan _shisou_ nya yang telah membuatnya terkenal sebagai _iryo-nin _jenius di seluruh aliansi lima negara.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika melihat Sakura yang telah merubah wujudnya. Ia mengerudungkan jubahnya menutupi rambut ravennya yang unik itu. Sakura segera melangkah maju dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ayo."

"Hn."

Dengan terburu-buru mereka memasuki penginapan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa seorang pelayan wanita berambut coklat.

"Bisakah kami memesan satu kamar dengan dua ranjang terpisah?" Sakura bertanya pada pelayan tersebut. Sakura sadar, ia tidak bisa memesan kamar yang berbeda dengan Sasuke karena saat ini ia sedang dalam misi pelarian. Hal itu dapat menyulitkannya.

"Maaf, saat ini yang tersisa hanya kamar dengan satu _futon_ saja." Jawab si pelayan.

"Err—" Sakura berusaha melanjutkan pertanyaannya kembali. "Apakah aku tidak bisa memesan _futon_ lebih?"

"Bisa sih, nyonya. Tapi Anda harus menunggu—"

Perkataan sang pelayan tak sempat selesai karena Sasuke telah lebih dulu memotongnya. "Tidak usah. Kami ambil kamar dengan satu _futon_ saja. Maafkan istriku yang telah merepotkanmu." Mata Sakura melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya.

_I-Istri?_

Belum sempat Sakura berkata-kata, Sasuke telah menarik lengan gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk bekerja sama dengannya. "Bisa tunjukkan kepada kami dimana kamarnya?"

"Lewat sini, tuan." Sang pelayan dengan segera memimpin jalan dan Sasuke segera mengikutinya.

_Tentu saja... Sasuke melakukannya agar orang lain tidak mencurigai kami..._

_Kau bodoh Sakura._

_Bodoh karena kau berharap lebih..._

Sakura yang sempat terdiam kini telah kembali fokus dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat menyusuri lorong di pinggir penginapan, si pelayan membukakan pintu geser dari ruangan yang berada di hadapan mereka. Sakura dengan segera mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati kamar mungil seluas empat _tatami_ yang tertata rapi itu. Hanya ada satu buah meja kayu dan satu buah _futon_ disana.

"Selamat beristirahat, tuan dan nyonya." Sosok sang pelayan segera menghilang seiring dengan pintu geser yang telah tertutup.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan jubah dan tas ninjanya di pinggir futon. "Aku akan berusaha membuka kembali segel _chakra_-mu setelah ini."

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan memesan makanan pada pelayan."

"Ah— aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu jika kau ingin berendam di _ofuro_." Sakura mengambil kimono tidur yang tersedia sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story That Has No Beginning © Akina Takahashi<strong>

_Published at fanfictiondotnet  
><em>

_Do not copy or publish it on another site without Author's permission_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Tanpa berkata-kata Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk berbaring diatas _futon_, sementara tangannya dengan cekatan membuka simpul yukata lelaki itu. Setelah bagian atas yukata Sasuke terbuka, Sakura dengan segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang dialiri _chakra _hijau ke atas segel yang terdapat di perut pemuda itu.

"Tahan sedikit ya Sasuke-kun" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya. "Aku sedang berusaha membuka kembali aliran _chakra_-mu." Sakura masih berusaha memfokuskan _chakra_ hijaunya pada segel Sasuke.

Seketika _chakra _Sasuke yang sebelumnya tersegel kuat, kini mulai mengalir dengan aliran yang sangat tidak teratur. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan sang Uchiha _prodigy_ mengalami kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"ARRRGH!" Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menjerit tertahan ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Sakura yang masih bebas. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya dengan gadis itu. Persis ketika saat ujian _chuunin_ dulu, saat Orochimaru memberikan kutukan kepada pemuda itu. Sharingannya berputar liar. Sakura yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dengan segera menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kontrol _chakra_-mu Sasuke-kun!" Dengan panik Sakura mencengkram lengan Sasuke erat. Sementara sang pemuda masih terlihat sangat kesakitan. "ARRGH!"

Tanpa sadar mata hijau Sakura bertatapan dengan _Sharingan_ Sasuke yang telah benar-benar aktif. Dan itu menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya hari itu.

Sakura terjebak dalam _genjutsu_ tingkat tinggi yang hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh _Sharingan_ selevel Sasuke.

Sakura seolah memasuki dimensi yang berbeda. Ia berada di tempat yang sangat gelap tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun. Seketika ada cahaya yang bersinar di depannya. Disana terlihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berusia tujuh tahun.

"_Okaa-san... Otou-san..." _Sasuke kecil menangis ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya telah terbujur kaku di hadapan matanya. "_Oniisan... kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, oniisan?"_ mata hitam bulatnya menatap tidak percaya pada kakak lelaki kesayangannya. "_Aku hanya ingin mengukur kemampuanku."_

"_Dengan membantai seluruh klan?" _Sasuke kecil berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mendekati pemuda remaja yang sangat mirip dengannya. Kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi.

"SYUUT" Sebuah kunai berhasil menggores lengan Sasuke. Sang bocah terjatuh sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berusaha menggapai Sasuke namun yang terjadi hanyalah ia menembus tubuh Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Seolah-olah ia adalah hantu yang tak dapat dilihat, didengar, ataupun disentuh.

"_Hiduplah. Benci aku seumur hidupmu. Mendendamlah." _Itachi menatap mata Sasuke tajam. "_Temui aku ketika kau telah mempunyai mata yang sama denganku."_

_Bzzzt— zzt—_

Dengan segera pemandangan di depannya berganti. Layaknya layar televisi yang sedang rusak. Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Disana terdapat siluet-siluet hitam yang tak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas.

Makin lama siluet itu semakin jelas. Disana terlihat sesosok Sasuke kecil sedang bersama dengan ibunya. "_Ibu, kenapa ayah tidak mau menjemputku di akademi? Apakah ayah jauh lebih sayang pada oniisan daripada aku?" _Sasuke menggembungkan pipi tembemnya. Membuatnya makin terlihat _cute_. Sang ibu segera menghampiri anak bungsunya dan segera meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya. "_Sst— jangan bilang-bilang ya. Ayahmu selalu membicarakanmu saat ia sedang berdua bersama ibu. Sepertinya ia malu kalau terlalu terlihat mengkhawatirkan anak bungsunya."_

"_Yang benar bu?" _Wajah Sasuke terlihat berseri-seri.

"_Tentu saja."_ Senyuman lembut di wajah Uchiha Mikoto membuat hati Sakura terasa sakit. Demi Tuhan, seandainya ia masih hidup. Betapa beruntungnya orang yang berhasil menjadi menantu wanita itu. Uchiha Mikoto, di mata Sakura adalah wanita paling sempurna. Sewaktu kecil ia sempat bertemu beberapa kali dengan Mikoto ketika ia masih mengikuti Sasuke layaknya _stalker_. Saat itu Sasuke masih menjadi anak laki-laki normal yang hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya.

Belum sempat Sakura kembali menghampiri bayangan itu, pemandangannya telah berubah kembali.

Bzzzt—

Zzztt—

Ngiingg—

Kali ini perubahan dibarengi dengan munculnya suara dengungan, persis seperti suara dengungan mikrofon yang rusak.

Sakura menutup telinganya.

Kali ini ia melihat sosok dirinya yang sedang berusaha menghentikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bertarung di atap rumah sakit. Saat itu ia hampir saja celaka jika saja Kakashi tidak menolongnya.

"_Kalian berdua! Hentikaan!"_

Dunia di sekelilingnya kembali berganti.

Ia melihat Sasuke menepis piring berisi apel yang telah ia kupas dan menginjak apel tersebut di hadapannya.

Saat itu ia merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Hancur berkeping-keping.

Sama seperti buah apel yang sudah terinjak itu.

_Kenapa aku harus melihat hal ini kembali? Kenapa Sasuke masih mengingatnya?_

_Kenapa aku harus melihat kembali semua kenangan buruk ini?_

Bayangan di hadapannya kembali terganti oleh bayangan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"_Aku tak bisa mengambil jalan yang sama dengan kalian berdua. Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membalaskan dendamku."_

"_Mulai saat ini kita berada di jalan yang berbeda."_

Bzzzt—

Zzzt—

Zzzzzzt—

Ia tak dapat melihat apapun di depannya. Hanya suara-suara yang mengganggunya.

"_Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"_

Ia kenal suara itu. Ia tahu suara itu.

Seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sakura mencengkram erat dadanya.

"_Kumohon jangan pergi! Jika kau bersamaku disini, aku janji kau tidak akan menyesal. Setiap hari kita akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan! Kita akan bahagia, aku bersumpah! Kumohon tinggallah denganku disini."_

"_Aku bahkan akan berusaha membantumu membalaskan dendammu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, tapi— aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Jadi, kumohon tinggallah bersamaku."_

"_Jika kau tetap ingin pergi, bawa aku bersamamu!"_

Sakura jatuh terduduk ketika melihat sosoknya ketika masih _genin_ mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Saat pernyataan cintanya ditolak untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Entah kenapa ia masih gemetar ketika mengingat ini. Ia benci rasa sakit ini.

"_Kau menyebalkan."_

DEG

Kalimat itu lagi. Kenapa ia harus mendengarnya lagi?

Tuhan... rasanya ia ingin mati saja ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

"Hentikan..." Bibirnya bergetar. "Keluarkan aku dari sini Sasuke-kun..." Ia tahu bahwa dirinya kini telah berada dalam _genjutsu_, namun ia sama sekali tak mampu keluar dari kenangan mengerikan itu.

Bzzt—

Zzzt—

Bayangan kembali berganti.

"_Itachi melakukan semuanya demi Konoha!"_

"_Ia sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

Dan yang Sakura lihat kali ini adalah sosok Sasuke yang tengah menangis di pinggir laut berombak.

Zzzzt—

Zzzt—

"_Izinkan aku untuk membantumu Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Jika_ _kau serius dengan perkataanmu, bunuh gadis itu!" _Sasuke menunjuk sosok gadis berkacamata yang sedang sekarat.

Sakura melihat sosoknya yang tengah memegang kunai dengan gemetaran. Ia kembali terhentak ketika ia melihat sosoknya tersebut hampir dibunuh oleh Sasuke, jika saja Naruto dan Kakashi tidak menyelamatkannya.

"Cukup Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya. "Keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!"

Zzzt—

Bzzzttt—

"_AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE-KUN!"_

Aah— ini dia... pernyataan cintanya yang kedua kali. Pernyataan cintanya ketika mereka baru saja berhasil melawan Kaguya.

"_Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu sampai tak tertahankan! Seandainya semua rasa sakitmu bisa dialihkan kepadaku, aku rela menggantikanmu. Maka dari itu... kumohon..."_

"_Kau menyebalkan." _Sang Uchiha dengan segera menjebak sosok Sakura dalam genjutsu dimana dirinya terlihat seolah-olah membunuh Sakura dengan _chidori_-nya.

"Hentikan—" Sakura yang tak tahan melihat memori yang berseliweran di hadapannya segera menutup telinganya. "Aku tidak mau dengar... tidak mau—" air mata berjatuhan di pipi putihnya.

Kali ini ia akhirnya melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya yang dulu tak sempat dilihatnya karena terjebak oleh genjutsu Sasuke.

Tentu saja kini ia dapat melihatnya karena ia berada di ingatan Sasuke saat ini.

Naruto yang terlihat marah dan Kakashi yang terlihat kecewa.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan!"_

"_Sakura... dia benar-benar mencintaimu... bahkan disaat kau berusaha membunuhnya pun ia tetap mencintaimu."_

Kali ini sosok Sasuke yang berbicara.

"_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mencintaiku setelah apa yang terjadi." _Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. _"Dan aku juga tidak menyuruhnya untuk mencintaiku. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya."_

_**Sudah. Cukup.**_

Seketika Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. "Bagaimana rasanya melihat memori milik orang lain?" Mata emeraldnya yang basah menatap mata obsidian di hadapannya. "Sasuke-kun— aku tidak—"

"Cepat keluar dari pikiranku."

Suara berat itu adalah suara terakhir yang Sakura dengar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersadar. Ia kini telah kembali berada di kamar penginapan. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran akibat efek genjutsu yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan segera ia menarik tangannya dari dada Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu hanya diam tak berkata-kata. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika.

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Su- sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Ha- hanya b-butuh satu kali lagi sebelum segelnya terlepas." rasanya sulit sekali bagi Sakura untuk mengontrol lidahnya agar tidak gemetar.

"Sakura—"

"Aah, sepertinya aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar." Sedikit bersyukur karena ia dapat berbicara dengan lancar, Sakura memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Aku akan segera kembali." Dengan terburu-buru Sakura berlari menuju ke pintu keluar. Sementara Sasuke menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura:<strong>_ "Hari itu, kau mengajariku bahwa hidup dalam kesendirian itu sangat menyakitkan... Aku sangat mengerti hal itu sekarang. Aku memiliki teman dan keluarga... tapi jika kau pergi... bagiku... itu sama saja dengan hidup sendirian."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura berlari keluar dari area penginapan itu. Membiarkan kakinya berjalan ke arah yang bahkan ia tak tahu akan membawanya kemana. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mengenalinya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk menggunakan _henge_ seperti sebelumnya. Rambut merah mudanya berterbangan tertiup angin. Mata hijauya menatap kosong jalanan di depannya.

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke yang dilihatnya di dalam genjutsu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mencintaiku setelah apa yang terjadi."_

Sungguh ia pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sasuke-kun... bisakah kau beritahu aku jawabannya?"

Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini? Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintainya sama sekali selama bertahun-tahun.

Rasanya sakit.

Ingin rasanya ia melupakan segalanya.

"_Dan aku juga tidak menyuruhnya untuk mencintaiku. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya."_

Sial.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa lupa?

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan. Untuk saat ini ia benar-benar ingin sendirian.

Dengan cekatan sang _Kunoichi_ mengalirkan _chakra_ pada kakinya dan memanjat pohon yang ada di hadapannya hingga ia berhasil mencapai dahan tertinggi. Mata emeraldnya menatap bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di langit.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

Itu kenyataan. Dan ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

_**Hei idiot, bagaimana rasanya mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Uchiha Sasuke secara langsung?**_

_**Menyakitkan bukan?**_

_**Sudah kubilang bahwa kau hanya membuang waktumu saja Sakura. Kau itu bodohnya luar biasa ya? Sampai mengorbankan segalanya untuk pemuda brengsek tak tahu diri itu.**_

_Tidak aku—_

_**Mau beralasan apa lagi?**_

_**Hubungan kalian tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Hubungan destruktif seperti ini hanya akan membuatmu menderita.**_

_Diam._

_Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, dan aku tidak peduli apakah ia mencintaiku atau tidak._

_**Jangan berbohong.**_

_Aku tidak—_

_**Jangan lupakan bahwa aku adalah bagian dari dirimu juga, Sakura. Aku adalah lubuk hatimu yang terdalam.**_

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya. Ia meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Belum lagi perdebatan _innerself-_nya hari ini sangat luar biasa membuatnya lelah.

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika ia harus tidur di atas pohon seperti ini. Lebih baik daripada jika ia harus tidur satu _futon_ dengan Sasuke.

Kesadarannya semakin memudar.

Cih. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali jatuh pingsan? Sebelumnya ia bahkan berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya panik setengah mati. Apakah ini wajar? Apakah wajar jika setiap kali ia berusaha membuka segel itu ia kehilangan kesadaran setelah melakukannya?

"Kenapa... kenapa kau sangat membenciku?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura menutup matanya erat. Tubuhnya letih luar biasa. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang ia mendengar suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Sakura..." Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul. Ia menggendong gadis _pink _ yang nyaris pingsan akibat kehabisan _chakra_ dengan sebelah tangannya. "Jadi—aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu kan?"

Sakura berusaha membuka matanya— sesaat ia sempat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat sendu. Ia menyentuh wajah tampan pemuda itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Aah... _yokatta..." _Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang tengah menyentuh wajahnya. "Tidurlah." Perintahnya singkat. Sang Haruno tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup matanya. "Sepertinya aku bermimpi indah hari ini."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengingatkan gadis itu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, namun entah kenapa lidahnya kelu.

"Hn." Gumaman tak jelas kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik pelan. "Sakura, _gomen..."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke: <strong>_Hei... Naruto. Kau harus menyelamatkan Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Aku tahu kau bisa menyelamatkannya. Setelah kau mendapatkannya, bawa dia, dan lari... lari secepat dan sejauh mungkin yang kau bisa. –Tidak lagi.. aku telah kehilangan segalanya. Aku tidak ingin seseorang yang berharga bagiku mati di hadapanku, lagi."

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"Tsunade-sama."

"Ada apa Shizune?" Tsunade yang asalnya sedang memeriksa dokumen gulungan rahasia milik negeri Suna, segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anak buah kesayangannya tersebut.

"Sepertinya salah satu tim ANBU telah menemukan tempat persembunyian Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah itu?"

"Mereka menemukan luapan _chakra_ yang sangat besar disana." Shizune menatap mata coklat Tsunade serius. "Tak salah lagi itu adalah _chakra _milik Uchiha Sasuke."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Tsunade menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras. "Sakura tidak mungkin dapat membuka segel _chakra_ yang kuberikan pada Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Tsunade-sama, memangnya kenapa jika Sakura berhasil melakukannya?" Shizune terlihat sedikit heran. Tak akan aneh kan bila seorang _iryo-nin_ hebat seperti Sakura dapat melakukannya? Belum lagi gadis itu adalah murid kesayangan Tsunade.

Tsunade mengurut pelipisnya. "Astaga, aku tidak menyangka ia sebodoh itu."

Tsunade menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berusaha menjelaskan pada Shizune. "Segel itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang yang memiliki _byakugou_. Butuh _chakra _yang sangat besar untuk membukanya. Bahkan aku pun harus mengumpulkan _chakra_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat segel itu."

Shizune menutup mulutnya. "Astaga— lalu... apa yang terjadi jika Sakura yang tidak mempunyai persediaan _chakra_ sebanyak Anda membuka segel itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu... karena selama ini belum ada orang yang berhasil melakukannya kecuali aku." Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. "Apapun yang akan terjadi, pastilah bukan hal yang baik baginya."

"Tsunade-sama... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sang Hokage kelima membalikkan wajahnya menatap Shizune. "Hubungi tim Shikamaru secepatnya! Jangan sampai tim lain ataupun ANBU dari negara aliansi yang menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Rahasiakan hal ini dari para tetua dan pemimpin negara aliansi. Jangan biarkan mereka mencampuri urusan ini. Pastikan mereka berdua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Baik! Akan segera saya laksanakan!" Shizune dengan cepat segera menghilang dari ruangan Tsunade.

Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Sepertinya banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin murid kesayangannya menderita lebih jauh lagi. Ia harus membujuk semua pemimpin aliansi lima negara dan juga para tetua untuk segera membatalkan hukuman mati bagi Sasuke. Dan juga ia harus membantu Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengumpulkan bukti untuk meringankan atau bahkan membebaskan Sasuke dari hukuman tersebut.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sakura..."

**-_To Be Continued-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>**

Akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate fanfiksi ini. Entah kenapa saya butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk berusaha ngedapetin feel-nya. Disini saya berusaha bikin karakter Sasuke terlihat dingin di mata Sakura, tapi sebenernya Sasuke sangat perhatian dan dia sebenarnya merasa menyesal banget atas semua yang udah dia lakuin dulu ke Sakura. Makanya di bagian akhir dia minta maaf sama Sakura. Hmm... mungkin ada yang mikir, "Kenapa dia ga bilang langsung aja sama Sakura? kan gampang, lagipula Sakura ga perlu menderita kalau tahu Sasuke punya perasaan yang sama kaya dia."

Hal itu ga gampang buat Sasuke (yang ada di fanfiksi ini tentunya) karena di juga ga tau apa yang dia rasain sama Sakura sebenernya. Orang se-_dark_ dia dengan masa lalu super kelam pasti ga pernah ngerasain yang namanya cinta (cinta sama cewek maksudnya). Jadi dia juga ga bisa bilang sama Sakura. Yah, pokoknya gitu deh penjelasannya.

Nah kalau buat Sakura, mungkin ada yang mikir gini "Padahal di chapter chapter sebelumnya dia udah berusaha biasa aja sama Sasuke, tapi kok di chapter ini dia galau lagi sih? labil amat ni orang." iya sih, bener. Saya juga kalau jadi Sakura pasti udah saya tinggalin tuh si Sasuke, cowok brengsek yang selalu bikin saya merasa inferior. Tapi kenyataannya, Masashi Kishimoto bikin karakter Sakura sebagai sosok yang sangat setia sama cintanya, dan itulah yang bikin saya ngefans sama karakter ini. Saya berusaha menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang selalu merasa dirinya dibenci oleh Sasuke (padahal ngga sih sebenernya) di chapter ini.

Plot, dan alur cerita sudah saya siapkan dan ending pun sudah saya buat, jadi tenang aja fakfiksi ini ga bakalan hiatus kok... tetep ikutin LSTHNB yaaa~!

Sedikit info: fanfiksi saya yang akan update selanjutnya adalah **The Lost Soul **dan **Rewrite.**

_Terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya saya~_

* * *

><p>Special Thank's to:<p>

BlackPurple, Victsunny, Tomachery, Nur indah, metta. , who meidontknow, uchisaku, Guest, fina, ayuniejung, kimzy1013, Saita Hyuuga, Afra onyx, Furita-kun, yelmaryeti, oy, Atweety, TheRedsLFC, Elisyia, iya baka-san, Cherry Philein, SinHye, Yumisaki Shinju, ikalutfi97, Kuro Shiina, amel chan, Kakaru S.S, .1, hanazono yuri, aitara fuyuharu, dan semua silent reader yang udah rela baca fiksi galau ini.

Review berupa saran dan kritik yang membangun dari kalian sangat saya nantikan.

Terima kasih semuanyaaa!

_**With Love,**_

_**Akina Takahashi**_


End file.
